New beginnings
by ChiBaby12345
Summary: They say you can't start the next chapter of your life if you keep re-reading the last one. After the summer, Eddie and Patricia are faced with reality as they leave their past behind, and look to their future. But what will happen when the start of a new beginning isn't easy? Will their love survive? Will they survive? Sequel to Just a Summer in Paradise.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! I'm back! Okay this is the sequel to Just a Summer in Paradise. If you haven't read it, I strongly suggest you read it first because you'll get confused if you don't. Follow me on twitter: ItsChiBaby and on Keek: ItsChiBaby123. Anyway this is the prologue. **_

**Patricia's POV**

I walked through the forest, on my way to my home. Anubis house, my new home. I know, you never thought I would have done it did you? Well I did, I just wish I didn't need to say goodbye like that.

_It'd been two days and I'm already going crazy! To make it easier for myself I planned to stay in my room and pack until I go to Anubis but no! My mother wouldn't let me stay in my room, she made me stay downstairs with my family, because she likes to see me suffer. After all that happened in America she still doesn't appreciate me. _

_I'm supposed to leave tomorrow but all I've done is suffer and I can't take it anymore, so I'm leaving early. Like they'll care anyway, they won't even drive me to school because they're too busy saying goodbye to their precious little girl. Forget them. _

_I pack the last of my stuff and sighed, exhausted. I sat on my bed and looked at my room. The red walls are fading and without my sick puppies posters, they look pretty bare. All of my little decorations were gone, including all of the little stickers saying 'keep calm and love rock'. It didn't even look like MY room anymore, just a simple, empty room. I shook my head at the sight and took a deep breath. _

_I walked towards my door only to have it open before I even reach for the handle. Piper looked at me with her bright perfect smile. _

"_Hey Trixie! I was just wondering if-" she started but she paused when she saw the suitcases I was holding. _

"_Where are you going?" she asked. _

"_Back to Anubis" I answered simply. The gleaming smile that was once on her face, disappeared. _

"_So soon? Why?" she asked glumly. I started to feel bad. _

"_I can't take it anymore, all I've done in this house is suffer and I've had enough" I answered truthfully, hoping she would get the hint. _

"_But Patricia, you can't leave! We're your family!" she protested. I saw a tear run down her cheek, is shook my head._

"_No you're my family, look Piper, you don't know how it feels to be a disappointment. Such a disappointment that your parents don't even want you there, I don't want to deal with it, I don't want to feel like nothing" _

"_I know I don't see you much but, what if I never see you again" she whispered, I smiled apologetically. _

"_You will,one way or another, we're twins remember?" she smiled slightly. _

"_But-"she started but I didn't let her finish. _

"_Please Piper, you always get what you want, can you please just let me get what I want for once?" I asked, trying to hide my slight annoyance. She looked uneasy and didn't reply. I grimaced and then pushed passed her, heading towards the front door. _

_As I reached the bottom of the stairs, outside of the door, I heard Piper call out to me. _

"_Patricia Wait! I-" But before she finished the sentence I was already out of the door. _

So here I am, walking up to Anubis house a day after leaving my home. Or should I call it my old home now? Whatever, I just can't wait to get into my room, after spending the night in the woods I'm starved, tired and rough. I turned the knob on the big wooden door and stepped into the house.

It felt like it was my first time here. I smiled at the sight of the familiar wooden pattern across the walls. I was met by my house mother Trudy.

"So nice to have you back my lovely! How was your summer?" I thought of how I had to leave Eddie and tried to hide my sadness with a fake smile.

"Great thanks Trudy!" she smiled warmly, and I returned it. I guess Trudy is the closest thing I have to a mother, she cares. I then wondered whether my house mates actually care about me, I mean, I need to know, I live with them.

"Trudy could you do me a favour?" I asked giving her a sweet, innocent smile. Trudy gave me a questioning look.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you tell everyone that I won't be returning to school this year, don't ask why I just want to know what they'll do" Trudy nodded, understanding.

"Okay if that's what you want, put your suitcases in Victor's office, he won't be here until tomorrow and hide somewhere" she instructed. I smiled.

"Thanks Truds!" I exclaimed hugging her.

As everyone was at the table for dinner, I pressed my back to wall outside of the room, to hear what they're saying.

"Trudy, where's Patricia?" I heard someone ask. It sounds like Joy. I heard a couple of footsteps before Trudy spoke.

"Sorry my lovelies, I'm afraid Patricia won't be returning this year" I heard a chorus of gasps. There was a buzz of conversation.

"Why wouldn't she tell us" " I don't want Trixie to go" " why didn't she at least say goodbye" " I hope he's okay" I was touched by their worrying and decided that this is definitely where I want to be. I swiftly stepped into the room.

"What's with all the long faces?" I asked innocently. Everyone's heads snapped up and before I knew it I was being tackled with hugs.

"PATRICIA!" everyone yelled. I laughed.

"Miss me?" I smirked. Joy hit my arm playfully.

"Of course we did! I thought you-"

"Well I was thinking of it but I wanted to see how you would react" I lied. She smiled and hugged me once again. Well, this is definitely where I belong.

**Eddie's POV**

England, I'm in England. I stepped off of the plane, got my bags and walked into the airport. My dad is supposed to pick me up soon. I waited in the waiting area for 5 minutes until a man came up to me. He had grey hair , blue eyes and tan-ish skin. I kind of look like him but if you saw me and him in different places you wouldn't think he was my father.

"Hello Edison" he greeted a wide smile plastered on his face. I stood up and returned his smile.

"Hey Dad" I breathed, nervously, I was so nervous I couldn't even correct him on my name. His eyes seemed to light up when I called him 'Dad' I guess he really wants to make this work. When we got into his car, we spoke to each other but it was the usual small talk, 'how was your flight' ' how do you like England so far' and that.

"Here we are, Sweet residence" he said, stopping the car in front of the house. The house is pretty big, not as big as my house back home but still big. The house is rectangular and is painted a creamy colour. The windows were big with a brown window pane. It had a homey feel to it, which is nice for a change.

I got out of the car staring at the house. The cold breeze hit me making me shiver. My dad took my suitcases and led me into the house. It was even bigger inside than it looked outside , the entrance was a wide space. To the left of it were the Study and the living room. To the right of it was what looked like a dining room there were other rooms beyond that but I couldn't see what they were from where I was standing.

My dad led me up the stairs and into my room. I looked around, it was kind of big, almost as big as my room back home. The walls were blue, there was a cream desk at the corner of the room and the double bed was in the centre. I saw a couple of action figures on the bedside table, it kind of looked like he made this room for me ages ago. I smiled at the sight and collapsed on my bed. Taking a deep breath, I took Edwards guitar out of its case and looked at it.

"We made it bro" I murmured.

_**There's the prologue! No more school (woooo!) so I should be able to update a lot. Yeah follow me on keek: ChiBaby123 I haven't really made an actual keek so if you guys could pm me on what to do that that'll be awesome, thanks! Review! Chi x **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay there's been a lot going on for me at the moment, but I'll try my best! Anyways thanks so much for the reviews, glad you liked it, here's the official first chapter! Chi x**_

**Eddie's POV**

I spent like a week at home so I could get familiar with it, but now it's time to go to boarding school. I guess it won't be much different seeing as I didn't really see my dad much at home, he's always working. I've already packed so now I have to get going, I can't wait to see Patricia's face when she sees me!

**Patricia's POV**

I think I'm kind of depressed, I miss Eddie. Not matter how much I try not to think about him, I just do! It's like everything I do reminds me of him. I know I said there was no chance of me seeing him again but, I guess deep down I hoped that _maybe _he would just come here. But realistically speaking, we've already had 5 days of school, if he was coming he would have come by now.

Right now I'm just going to try and forget about him, he's probably forgotten about me and is probably already going out with some rich, pretty, English girl. I sighed to myself. It's a Friday night and while everyone's downstairs, I'm just upstairs moping. The door opened and revealed Joy, looking very…herself.

"Hey Trix are you okay?" she asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's a Friday night and you're upstairs hiding in your room" she answered raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I like my room, don't you?" I said smirking. She laughed.

"Whatever, now come downstairs Trudy says she has something to tell us" Joy says pushing me out of the door.

"Uh Oh she's not pregnant is she?" I fake gasped, causing Joy to laugh even more. I smirked.

As we entered the common room we saw everyone was already there. I sat next to Jerome he smirked and opened his mouth to speak, but I put my finger up, in his face.

"Whatever you were about to say, I don't want to hear it" he chuckled.

"Oh Trixie how I've missed you" he answered. I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to Trudy.

"I have an announcement to make" Trudy started before Alfie cut in.

"You know you don't really need to say that you can just announce whatever you have to announce so, _announce Truds!" _He joked, making everyone laugh. I started to get bored and then started fiddling with my fingers.

"Okay Alfie, so as I was saying! There will be a new student arriving tomorrow" she announced. I froze for a second, _what if it's Eddie? No that could never happen _I thought to myself shaking my head. Then I went back to fiddling with my thumbs.

"He or she? What's their name?" Fabian asked.

"Oh yes! It's a he, he'll actually be rooming with you Fabian, since Mick left, I don't know his name all I know is that he's American." Trudy answered. I froze, not daring to move. _American_. Maybe it is Eddie? _No!_ It can't be, I won't get my hopes up.

"What part in America?" I blurted out. Everyone turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. I tried to stay calm.

"What? Am I not allowed to ask a simple question" I snapped raising my eyebrow. They all turned back around to face Trudy except for Joy. She gave me a questioning look, I shrugged and turned my attention back to Trudy.

"Sorry Patricia I can't remember, but I'm pretty saw it started with an M" my eyes widened. I stood up.

"Uh I-I gotta go…do something" I stuttered walking out of the room and up the stairs. Could it be Eddie? If it is I'll be happy, if it's not then I'll be crushed. I know I act so strong but I don't have the strength to get crushed, disappointed. I took my guitar from under my bed and started playing 'hallelujah' which probably is the wrong thing to be playing, but I couldn't care less, I need him.

I yawned and started to feel tired , my body started to feel slightly heavy, so I put my guitar back under my bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up, only to see darkness. I looked to the other side of the room to see Joy sleeping sounding, I smiled. I moved my hand and realised it was a stiff. I got up and looked at the time. 2.00. Urgh, thank god it's Saturday tomorrow or…today, whichever one it is.

I'm probably not going to fall asleep so, I snuck downstairs and in the kitchen. I sighed, what am I even doing here? I stood there just staring at the wall, when I felt two soft hands wrap around my waist.

"Hey Yacker" a voice murmured in my ear. My eyes widened _yacker_. I stood there for a minute before turning around. There stood a tall figure, I could make out that he had blonde hair, and a smirk on his lips. But not _a _smirk, _the _smirk. It _is _Eddie!

"EDDIE!" I whisper yelled, tackling him in a hug. He chuckled while hugging me tightly.

"Soo I'm guessing you missed me" he said cheekily. I hit his arm hard.

"Maybe! Why didn't you tell me?!" I whispered yelled, hitting his arm.

"Ow! Yacker stop hitting me! I wanted it to be a surprise" he answered. I nodded while yawning. Then I froze , Eddie gave me a worried look.

"This is a dream isn't it?" I said, grimacing. Eddie rose an eyebrow. I groaned.

" it is isn't? this is all my imagination!" I said frustrated. Eddie and wrapped his arms around my waist again.

"Why would you be dreaming about me?" he asked in a seductive tone. I looked into his eyes and I thought my body went numb. He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-because I've missed you of course!" I said trying to concentrate but I was slowly slipping away into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was "Night Trix"

* * *

My eyes flew open. I took a look at my surrounding, Joy's bed was empty and there was a small sun ray coming from the window. Urgh it really was a dream. I ran to the bathroom and let all of the tears fall. I knew I shouldn't have kept my hopes up, I took a quick shower and joined everyone at the table. I made it just in time for breakfast.

I took my seat in between joy and Jerome and made myself some cereal.

"You okay?" Joy whispered, I shrugged looking down at my cereal. I heard a chair pull up opposite me but didn't bother to look up and see who it is.

"Yacker" an American voice greeted.

"Slimeball" I answered immediately not realising what just happened. Then it hit me. I dropped my spoon, a clash echoing in the room. My head snapped up to see the face that I've missed for so long.

"Eddie?" I asked surprised, he looked up at me confused.

"Yeah?" he answered. I gave him a look.

'it wasn't a dream was it?' I mouthed.

'huh?' he mouthed back. I rolled my eyes. shaking my head and closing my eyes, i tried to show him what I was trying to say. He still looked confused for a second but then his eyes widened slightly.

'ohhhh, no' he mouthed back, laughing. I blushed.

"_Patricia _is blushing? I think hell froze over" Alfie joked. Whoops. I glared at him making him raise his hands up in surrender. I turned my attention back to Eddie who had his famous smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes.

I sat there pushing around my soggy cereal hoping no one would ask how we know each other.

"So _Eddie_, Patrica, how do you two know each other?" Joy asked suspiciously. I grimaced to myself and prayed Eddie would answer. _Come on Eddie just answer the damn question, _I thought to myself.

"Our parents are close friends" Eddie answered coolly. Hallelujah. There was an awkward silence. Then my phone went off. 1 new message, It read. I opened it up and saw it was from a number i didn't recognise: (_Eddie/__**Patricia**_)

_You're welcome –E _

I looked up at Eddie, who had a shiny new phone under the table. He winked at me, and I chuckled quietly.

_**Whatever, so I'm guessing you got a new phone?**_

_Yup, Dad said that he would get me one if I wanted, I don't really want my mom contacting me-_-_

_**You're already calling your dad, dad? I'm guessing it's going well then? **_

_Yeah well he's acting like one so why not? What about you?_

_**Well I managed to move out…**_

_Uh Oh, did they not take it well?_

_**Well Piper didn't, as for my parents…I'm pretty sure they don't give a fuck. they haven't even called.**_

_What makes you say that? _ I looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

_Okay okay point taken, hey can we please get out of here, I feel like they're watching our every move -_- _

_**They probably are, by the look on the girls faces they all think you're hot…just follow me I know a place. **_

I walked towards the kitchen to put my plate away and then headed towards the front door. I walked out of the door and waited for Eddie to come out. He walked out, wearing his leather jacket. I started walking and he followed.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see"

_**That's the chapter! sorry for all of the dialogue! review! Chi x **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! sorry I'm not updating like I usually do just need to do a lot of stuff. Anyways this is chapter 3 review! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

I decided to take Eddie to a place I go to when I want to be alone. The place that I practically built. I stopped walking took a look at my surroundings. We were in a tight space surrounded by trees. The sky was grey and all of the birds were retreating to their homes. Must be a storm coming. I looked in front of my and there stood the heart of my childhood. I smiled.

" Am I supposed to be seeing something here? Because all I see is a really big tree" Eddie said, raising an eyebrow at me. I laughed.

"Oh yeah? Knock on it" I challenged, trying to hide my smirk. He gave me a look, shrugged and then knocked on the big tree. He jumped back as he felt the vibrations coming from within the tree.

" It's _completely _hollow" he gasped.

"Yup! Just a big tree you say? Yeah but with potential, now step aside slimeball" Eddie put his hands up in surrender and took a step back. I kicked the hollow tree, feeling the vibrations travel through my leg.

I looked at Eddie who's eyes were wide.

**Eddie's POV**

She kicked the tree and suddenly it seems like the front part of the tree just…opened. My eyes widened. When she said it had potential I thought she meant like a tree house sort of potential, not like a underground lair potential. You only see that kind of stuff on tv! I walked up to the tree and looked inside. There was a rope hanging from where I stood, leading to the bottom of the tree.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Patricia urged. I gave her a look. She rolled her eyes and pushed passed me.

"Fine, I'll go first" she said before hopping on the rope and sliding down.

"Come on Slimeball!" I heard her shout, from the bottom.

"Here goes nothing" I murmured to myself, before following Patricia. As I got to the bottom of the rope I was thrown into a trampoline, I jumped and then landed on the ground. I shook my head vigorously, trying to shake the dizziness away.

Once my head was in order I saw Patricia smirking at me, arms crossed.

"You scream like a girl" she teased, laughing. I rolled my eyes.

" I was _not _screaming! I was-woah!" I gasped at the room that we stood in. It was a big space filled with lights and posters. The floors were covered with black rugs. At the sides there was…FOOD praise the lord! As well as games and a stereo.

"Patricia, this place is amazing! How did you do this?"

"I've been at this boarding school for as long as I remember, I had time" she shrugged, throwing me a can of soda.

"Thanks, how did you discover this place anyway?" I wondered.

"It's kind of a long story" she answered looking at the ground.

"I got time" I pressed, sitting down on one of the chairs. She sighed, joining me on the chair.

"I found it the day I first got here, my parents tricked me into coming here, I was angry. So later that day I just went off on my own into the woods, I started crying and then I got angry again. So angry that I kicked a tree, which happened to be this one. I saw it open I wanted to know what was inside, when I tried looking in…I fell. After that I just got some stuff in here and made it my own, ever since then I just come here when I'm frustrated, and just want to be alone." She explained, I nodded.

"So how are you finding England?" She asked. I grimaced making her laugh.

"Well let's see, it's cold, rainy, cold, squishy, cold, total boresville oh and did I mention it's cold?"

"Squishy?" she asked still laughing.

"Yeah squishy! Everywhere is covered in mud, with the rain it's squishy! In Miami there's sand and rocks, more of a crunch than a squish!" I explained.

"Weirdo"

"Freak" I shot back. She rolled her eyes.

"So, do you think it was worth coming to England?" I thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, I mean sure I miss, the heat, the beach, the chill out room, my mini studio the-"

"Your point?"

"I rather be here getting to know my dad and being with you than being with my psychotic mother" I concluded, she smiled.

"We should probably get back" I nodded. As we were walking back to the house, I realised there was a question I hadn't asked her yet.

"Hey yacker?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want them to know we're dating?" I asked. She stayed quiet.

"I'll take that as a no then" I sighed.

" No, I don't mind them knowing, they'll find out eventually, I just don't know how to say it..._hey guys did I mention Eddie's my boyfriend? Bye! _It would be kind of awkward don't you think?"

" I see your point, so how about you just tell them if they ask you?" I suggested.

" Might as well" she answered, before stepping back into the house. People were in the common room when Trudy came in.

" I'm guessing you've all met Eddie?" she questioned. Everyone nodded.

"Eddie this is-" Trudy started.

"Amber" "Nina" "Mara" "Joy" all the girls said together while blushing and giggling. The blonde one, Amber winked at me. I smiled back making them all sigh. I smirked. Patricia nudged me in the side and glared at me.

"Oh calm down yacker, you know I'm yours" I murmured in her ear. She hit me on the arm and I laughed.

"Fabian" a geeky looking boy with dark brown hair said shyly.

"Jerome, the prankster, con artist and fellow friend at your acquaintance" a tall guy with blonde hair said.

"Alfie, also known as A-dog, alf-mister all of the above" a tall-ish boy with dark skin greeted.

"Hey" I answered back simply.

"You're American too? What part?" a girl with brown hair asked, Nina,smiling brightly. She had the accent so I'm guessing she's American.

"Miami, you?"

"California, does Patricia hate you yet?" she teased. Everyone laughed, including Patricia.

I was kind of confused but I'm guessing Patricia hated her because she's American. I raise my eyebrows at Patricia, then turned my attention back to Nina. Fabian didn't seem to like the fact that we were having a conversation, he must like her.

"Trust me, I've had more than my share" I answered, everyone laughed as yacker hit me again.

"Ow! Yacker stop hitting me!" she smirked and then hit me again. I glared at her.

"Yacker? Actually Eddie her name is Patricia" Amber 'corrected'. I rolled my eyes, typical blonde.

" I know, it's my nickname for her, she talks a lot"

" Well she's not talking much right now, you okay Patricia?" Jerome asked, suspiciously.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Patricia answered innocently. Joy narrowed her eyes.

"You're hiding something, what is it?" Joy asked accusingly.

"Nothing!" Patricia insisted, but Joy wasn't buying it.

"Fine, Eddie do you know what she's hiding?" Joy asked me. I shook my head.

"Oh no, I am not getting in the middle of your girl fight, laters" I said walking out of the room.

"I'm with Eddie on that" I heard someone say.

**Patricia's POV**

Once slimeball and the other guys left, I was left with the girls. I know I told Eddie I would tell them If they asked but I was actually planning to just keep quiet.

"Patricia, tell me." Joy demanded. I sighed. Amber breathed a frustrated sigh.

"She's dating Eddie duh!" Amber exclaimed. Busted.

"How did you know?!" I asked Amber. She shrugged and smiled brightly.

"I'm the relationship guru, I see everything and I see that you two are obviously in love!" Amber squealed. I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

"Is it true? Is Patricia Williamson in love?" Nina fake gasped. I rolled my eyes again.

"No, I don't love him! Why would i?" I said started to panic, am I really so easy to figure out?

"Well why do you like him?" Amber asked. I groaned.

" I _refuse _to have this conversation, bye!" I said walking out of the common room.

**Eddie's POV**

" So, you and Patricia are going out?" Fabian asked walking in. I was on my bed listening to music.

"Yeah, what about you and Nina?" I asked cooly.

"No, w-why, would you say that?" Fabian asked nervously. I smiled, he kind of reminds me of Edward in a weird twisted way.

"Dude, it's so obvious" I scoffed. Fabian looked up from the book he was reading and put it down on the bed.

" It doesn't matter, I don't stand a chance" he answered glumly.

"Don't talk like that, she's a nice girl just talk to her, besides I saw her sneaking glances at you" his eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just make sure you don't miss out on your chance"

"Yeah thanks, so you like Patricia?" I raised my eyebrow at him, what kind of a question is that?

"I mean like, you seem good with girls, how do you know if you _really _like them"

"You thing you're in love with Nina?" I asked. He nodded slightly. He seemed really nervous, it was kind of uncomfortable actually, like I was some sort of bully. I don't want to be that type of person.

"You know since we're sharing a room you might as well know that I'm not really a bad guy, you don't need to be nervous, breathe" Fabian inhaled and then exhaled deeply. I waited for him to be ready before continued. He nodded.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this but, I've only been in love once which happens to be now with Patricia. You'll know you love her when you can't imagine a life without her, when you would do _anything _to make her happy, even if it means hurting yourself" I mused. Fabian nodded.

"Thanks Eddie" Fabian said gratefully, smiling. I returned his smile and went back to music. I heard his mouth move but I didn't hear anything so I took my headphones off.

"What was that?" I asked

" I said you might want to watch your back, you're not the only one who likes Patricia" he warned. I frowned.

"What?Who?"

_**Urgh this chapter is so crap I'm just going to say it's a filler. I'm going to put some mystery stuff in this story! And is also going to feature a special guest;) so don't worry it won't be crap forever! Review! Chi x **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Okay I'm not going to lie, I really don't think I will be able to update everyday. At the moment I'm trying to juggle Learning how to play the guitar(my fingers hurt like HELL!), Babysitting(my 5 year old sister and my 11 year old monkey of a brother, they're so hard to handle!) and writing. So I'll update once every 2 days, if that make sense. Oh and by the way, the 'special guest' isn't really going to be introduced for quite a while. Anyways REVIEW! Chi x **_

**Fabian's POV **

"Who?" Eddie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, you know what, I think I-Im going to t-talk to Nina right now" I stuttered trying to get up but Eddie stuck his arm out, not allowing me to pass.

"Tell me! It's not like I'm going to punch the life out of him or anything" he joked. I shrugged.

"O-Okay, but don't kill me…or him" I said. I took a deep breath

"Its…"

**Eddie's POV**

I raised my eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked doubtfully.

"Yep, they've basically been here the longest so he knows her well" he explained. I frowned, I'm not jealous I mean I haven't actually _seen _them acting all cozy, so why should i?

"Jerome?" I scoffed "Whatever, I'm going to go and get something to eat" I said walking out of the room. Once I got to the kitchen I rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. I frowned,nothing!,where's Trudy!

"Hello deary!" a high voice greeted from behind me. I jumped, whipping myself the other way.

"Woah Trudy! Don't sneak up on my like that!" she gave me a warm smile.

"Sorry Eddie! I'm just so happy to see you!" she squealed hugging me, tightly.

"Truds-Can't-Breathe" I choked out, struggling to breathe. She chuckled, letting go. i gasped, catching my breath.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're really here! You're so grown up now!" she gushed. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too Truds" I said chuckling as she ruffled my hair.

"Trudy! Not the hair" I complained. She laughed.

" Well your personality hasn't changed a bit! You were always in love with your hair!" she said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't say in love with but yeah" I answered a blush creeping on my face.

"Speaking of being in love, you and Patrica! You have a girlfriend! Oh my goodness gracious you have grown!" she gushed pinching my cheeks.

"Truddyy!" I whined, slightly smiling. "don't baby me!"

"Sorry I can't help it! Wait- what about Edward?! Didn't he come with you? How is he?" she babbled on excitedly. The smile that was once on my face disappeared. She didn't know. My eyes watered, tears threatening to pour out. I forced them back. I'm not going to cry. Eddie Miller doesn't cry.

"W-What's wrong sweetie?" Trudy asked worriedly.

"He…" I took a deep breath "He-uh died two years ago" I muttered, avoiding eye contact. Her eyes welled up and tears came spilling out.

"What?" she barely whispered. I nodded sadly.

"How? It wasn't your mother was it? because I swear-"

"No" I cut her off abruptly " H-He got hit by a car" I explained lamely. she threw herself forward, hugging me tightly.

"Eddie" she sighed "You must miss him so much" her voice sounded strained, as if she was trying not to cry in front of me. I smiled at her effort, at least she knows not to say sorry, she knows me so well.

" I do, you can cry Trudy it's okay" I soothed. All of a sudden she started crying, which quickly turned into sobbing. I rubbed her back soothingly. You're probably wondering why I have such a close connection with an adult. Trudy was my mom's close friend when I was growing up, she knew about the abuse, but she couldn't do anything about it.

A while after she started abusing me. Trudy had a fight with my Mom and Trudy left. I never knew where she ended up until now. Trudy finally calmed down and looked up at me.

"How did she take it?" she asked cautiously.

"Really bad, she couldn't even look at me, guess that's what I get for being a twin huh?" I said smiling a bit. she laughed quietly.

"Speaking of your mother, did she ever stop?" she asked, her face turning serious. I guess she's referring to the abuse.

"Eventually, she told us to imagine it never happened" I informed her. I clenched my hands into fists getting annoyed thinking about it.

"I should have tried harder to stop her, I'm sorry Eddie" she said sincerely.

"You don't have to be, I guess it made me stronger as a person, I'm just glad I have my dad now" she smiled.

"That's good, you know I'm actually surprised she let you move in with your dad, doesn't sound like the Helen I left behind at all"

"That's because the Helen you left behind didn't let me, she didn't even let me have contact with my dad" I admitted. She gave me a questioning look. I explained exactly what I had to do and what I went through. She nodded.

"Oh my goodness look at the time! I have to get diner started!" I laughed as she ran around the room.

"Sure, see you later Truds" I wonder where yacker is.

**Nina's POV**

"So Fabian what did you want to tell me?" I asked innocently. I really like him and I'm hoping he wants to say the same thing.

"I-I…" he stuttered nervously. I laid my hand upon his.

"Fabian" I said softly, but then I stopped when I heard a voice.

'Chosen One' the voice whispered. I froze. No, this can't be happening.

"Are you okay Nina?" Fabian asked, concerned. 'Chosen One' the voice whispered again.

"Yeah I just…" I said, feeling dizzy before blacking out. I woke up on a cold hard ground. I slowly got up and looked at my surroundings. After a few minutes realised I was in the cellar, right where I first threw the cup of ankh in the fire. Why am I here?

'Chosen One' the voice whispered. I turned around to see someone I thought I would never see again.

"Sarah?" I asked doubtfully, she smiled.

"Nina, it's not over"

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered nervously.

"You're in danger Nina, she's searching for the evil one" she warned. I gulped.

"Sarah, what do I need to do?" I yelled panicking.

" Find the crowns, Find the Osirian you need him! Together you are stronger!"

"What's an Osirian and what does it have to do with me?"

"Senkara, remember the name" she said before I could ask her again, my eyes whipped open and I was back in my room with Fabian.

"Nina! Are you okay?"

"Sibuna meeting, clearing, now" I ordered sternly. He nodded and went to pass on the message. Fabian and I walked to the clearing and waited for everyone to get here. Amber appeared in the clearing.

"Yaay the gang's getting back together!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Alfie and Patricia also appeared.

"Seriously! What now?" Patricia groaned.

"Zombie apocalypse!" Alfie exclaimed. I laughed.

"So why are we here?" Amber asked. I took a deep breath.

"Sarah came to me-" I started before Fabian cut me off.

"What did she say?!"

" I was just getting to that, she said 'she's searching for the evil one' and she said that we have to find 'the crowns' and I also need to find 'the osirian' " I explained.

"Who's 'she' and 'the evil one? And what's 'the Osirian'?" Alfie asked. I shrugged.

" well 'she' is apparently called Senkara, as for the others I don't know, she didn't tell me." I groaned, sitting on a log.

"So what do we do now?" Patricia asked.

"We have to find anything we can on, 'the evil one' 'the osirian' and the crowns, meet at the library after school tomorrow Sibuna?" Fabian said covering his right eye with his hand. Everyone did the same.

"Sibuna"

_**Sorry I was supposed to update yesterday but my dad kept telling me to do stuff and I had to take care of my siblings, and then my laptop started to play up so I didn't have time to update. Sorry! Chi x **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I woke up early so I was like, what the heck might as well write. You guys excited for the mystery? I know I am! But just a warning, I am HORRIBLE at clues and riddles, like REALLY bad. It's not going to be exactly like season 2 because I can't remember exactly what they went through, but they'll be similar. Review! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV**

Monday morning, and have a mystery to solve, urgh. I quickly take a shower and go downstairs for breakfast. I walked into the dining room to see Sibuna already there. I sat in my seat next to Fabian.

"Morning, did you guys not sleep too? Because I know I didn't" I asked, grumpily. Fabian smiled at me sympathetically.

"Don't worry Nina, we can do this" he reassured me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him.

"I hope so"

"Don't worry Nina, this is your thing, no evil spirit has a chance against the Chosen One" Patricia said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Nina, you can basically do this with your eyes closed" Alfie said enthusiastically. I'm glad they can believe in me. Joy, Jerome and Eddie walked in, Joy and Eddie sat next to Patricia and Jerome next to Alfie.

"Fabian, I'm kind of scared, what if we're not so lucky with this mystery" I whispered to him.

"Nina, you can figure it out, if we work together we'll make it out alive, I promise"

**Amber's POV**

"Soo, hey do you feel about going on a date?" Alfie asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Alfie, how many times do I have to tell you, we are _not _dating" His, teasing smile fell.

"But you said you would go out with me!" he said for the 100th time, he's been bothering me all week.

"The Mystery thing got to my head okay!" my voice rose as I got more frustrated. Nina gave me a warning look, a look that says 'be careful Amber'. I sighed.

"Fine I'll date you" Alfie fist pumped the air.

"Hell yeah! Okay so I was thinking our f-"

"_IF_" I continued " You impress me you must wear the perfect clothes give me the perfect gifts, so basically do what a perfect boyfriend would do…just without being my boyfriend yet" I said ending my explanation with a bright smile.

"O-Okay" he stuttered, looking a bit worried. I saw Nina and Fabian leave for school and I started to wonder how Fabina is going.

"Great! You start now!" I said handing him my bag and skipping out of the door. Alfie groaned but followed me anyway.

**Eddie's POV**

School, great. Guess I can't be summer forever.

"So I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school, I want to show you something" I asked as we walked to school. She bit her lip. Uh oh, that's not a good sign.

"Sorry Eddie, I can't I have a …thing"

"A thing?" I questioned suspiciously, raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah! A thing! There's just this project that I didn't finish last year so I'm getting another shot at it! That's the thing!"

"Uh huh…"

"Yeah I have to go and…prepare for the thing now, see you later!" she said, quickly giving me a kiss on the cheek before running off. I watched her run off before shaking my head and opening my locker, only to have it closed again. I looked to my left and saw Jerome.

"Yeah?" he smirked.

"So it had come to my attention that you and Williamson are dating, care to deny it?"

"Nope, you got a problem with that Jerry?" I challenged. He leaned closer pining my onto my locker.

"Damn right I do y-"

"Dude, personal space" I scoffed pushing him away. His face scrunched up, looking angry.

"You're going to stay away from her" he warned. I raised my eyebrows at him and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Or what?" I challenged.

"Or else or else…" He looked so angry I swear you could just see the steam shooting out of his ears.

"Hulk mode much? You need to calm down dude girls never found hulk attractive" I teased, patting his shoulder and walking away.

"Or else you'll regret coming to this school!" he yelled at me.

"Not likely!" I yelled back, over my shoulder. Looks like Jerome really does like Patricia.

**Nina's POV**

After school we made our way to her library.

"Okay, Fabian and I will look up stuff about the Osiran, while Patricia, Alfie and Amber look up stuff about the evil one and their intentions, and Senkara, got it?" They nodded.

"Good, come on Fabian!" An hour later we found nothing! Zilch! Nada! No shit! I'm freaking stressing! I was banging my head on the table when Fabian spoke out.

"Guys come here! Jasper has some things to tell us!" I ran over to Jasper and listened closely.

"So Japer what were you saying again?" Fabian asked Politely.

"Oh yes, the Osirian, The osirian is the protector of the chosen one, it's his duty. The osirian is a descendant of the god Osiris, which is why it is said that they have so much power." He explained.

" And Senkara?" Fabian asked, curiously.

" She was known as the forgotten ruler. When she did rule, she ruled by fear. All she wished for was to rule many many empires, the world if she could. Of course no one supported her wishes but because they were so scared of her, they didn't have a choice. It's actually kind of funny because she thought her threats were a great way of leading, she thought her people loved her. It was the complete opposite, they called her 'the evil one' Some people say that her spirit will roam the world, looking for a time to take over it."

"So if she did take over the world who would it be up to, save the world then?" Fabian asked, I could tell he was dreading the answer.

"The chosen one and the Osirian of course, they will be the only ones to top them, well I guess the wise one"

"The wise one?"

_**Shorter than usual but I couldn't make it longer otherwise I wouldn't make the deadline. REVIEW! Chi x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating on Saturday, I was EXTREMELY busy! I couldn't have updated on sunday either, again EXTREMELY busy! But I'm back now! Just thought I'd answer a question quick **_

_**Husdonrose11-hmmm well, I just thought I would put other couples for the fun of It. It's still mainly Peddie so no worries! As for Sibuna, that's for you to find out;) **_

_**Anyways hope you like this chapter, REVIEW! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV**

"The wise one?"

"I don't know much about the wise one, all I know about it is that he/she works with the Osirian and the chosen one" Jasper replied. Oh great! Now I have to look for two people!

"Thanks Jasper! I'll see you later" Fabian answered gratefully. We walked out of the library.

**Eddie's POV**

Here I am, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music. I have nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. I sighed. Sitting up, I re-positioning myself, flinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

Then I accidently kicked something from under my bed. I jumped off of my bed, crouched down to look under it. Ohh a guitar case. my leg hit a guitar case, i guess that makes sense. I sighed and dragged the case from under my bed then dropped it on my bed. The guitar case was black with the name "Edward" on it. I know I probably shouldn't have brought it with me, for safety reasons but I thought I kind of owe him this much.

I slowly opened the case to reveal a midnight blue guitar. I cautiously picked it up, not sure of what I was expecting and started to strum. It was a slow simple tune, but it was enough to remind me of how Edward used to play.

_Edward walked into the room holding a midnight blue guitar. It looks new. I gave him a look that said 'what's that?'_

_"Aww Ed have you finally ditched your beloved acoustic? About time you became a real rock star like me" I teased, giving him a wink. He grimaced. _

_"Leave Rocky alone!" Yeah, he names his guitars…weird I know. "And I've always been a rock star you've just never seen me!" he argued. I raised my eyebrows._

_"Oh yeah?" _

_"Yeah! Especially now that I have Roxie here " He gestured to the guitar he was holding. I shook my head in disapproval._

_"You named your guitar after a GIRL? Dude, that's so lame" He rolled his eyes._

_"Whatever! I Edward Miller challenge you Edison Miller to a guitar battle, looser has to do the winner's chores for a month" He proposed. I smirked cockily._

_"YOU, want to challenge ME?" _

_"Do you except? Or are you too chicken?" He teased. I picked up my guitar from the couch slinging the strap over my shoulder_

_"Damn right I except, you're going down bro!". He smirked._

_"Good, I'll go first" After 10 seconds of silence his fingers pranced upon the strings, playing them slowly but gracefully. Just when I thought I was going to win, his hands suddenly flew around the neck of the guitar. My eyes widened, he looked like professional, when he finished I didn't say nothing. I didn't even attempt to top that because I knew I would just embarrass myself._

_"That's what I thought" He said smirking and walking out of the room. I stood still for a few seconds before going after him._

"_Hey! I wanna re-match!" _

I smiled at the memory, brushing my fingers against the strings. I wonder what he would be like if he was still alive today.

'Osirian' an eerie voice whispered. My head snapped up, immediately searching for the location of the voice. What was that? I shrugged and looked back at Edward's guitar.

'Osirian' the voice whispered again. I froze, quickly closed the guitar case and stuffed it under my bed. I stayed crouched down beside my bed as my eyes travelled the room.

'Osirian' I slowly stood up.

"Who's there?" I asked, walking slowly towards the door. Before I reached the door, I felt dizzy, then all I saw was darkness.

**Nina's POV**

"So, what do we do now?" Alfie asked.

"We'll sleep on it I guess, we'll get back to it tomorrow" Fabian answered, as we walked into the house. I nodded.

"Sibuna" I said putting my right hand over my eye. Fabian and I walked into his room to see Eddie laying on the floor. Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Eddie, if you're tired, sleep on your bed" Fabian scolded. Then I realised his eyes were closed, and he was completely still, that's not normal.

"F-Fabian" I stuttered. He turned around.

"Sorry about this Nina he's j-"

"Fabian I don't think he's asleep" I kneeled down beside Eddie and so did Fabian.

"Eddie! Eddie wake up!" Fabian shouted, shaking him. He didn't even flinch.

"TRUDY!" I yelled. It must have been pretty loud because Sibuna came rushing in.

"Nina are you-"Amber started, but stopped when she saw Eddie.

"Eddie!" Patricia shouted worriedly, before rushing to his side. "What happened to him?!"

"I don't know I think he fainted or something!" I answered back panicking.

"Chosen One" Eddie mumbled, eyes still closed. I froze, i could feel everyone's eyes on me. Oh no! I did this.

"TRUDY!" I yelled again, why hasn't she come yet?! That's when I realised, other than our voices, the house was relatively quiet.

"Has anyone else noticed the house is quiet, except for us of course" I spoke up. Everyone considered that idea for a second. Alfie opened the door, only to see what looked like a void. It looked like outer space. My eyes widened. What the fuck is happening?! The ground started to shake insanely. The next thing we heard was Eddie cry out, his muscles straining.

He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Patricia held his hand and kept shaking him. The ground kept shaking even more, followed by Eddie's cries.

"What's happening!" I shouted over the noise, to Fabian. He shook his head vigorously. Everyone was holding on to something, as the ground shook even more. I started crying, Amber screamed and Patricia just stayed close to Eddie. Then the ground stopped shaking. I relaxed a bit, as did everyone else.

"Is everyone okay?" Fabian asked. Everyone nodded. Then we all looked at Eddie. His eyes were closed tightly, His eyebrows where knitted together in a very stressed manner. Then his eyes flew open and he sat up abruptly. His eyes were wide with fear and he was hyperventilating.

"EDDIE!" Patricia cried, flinging herself into his arms. Eddie, only noticed she was hugging him, when she pulled away. He blinked.

"Eddie, are you okay?" Patricia asked softly, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, confusion spreading over his face.

"Who's Eddie?" he asked.

_**Again, shorter than usual but it needed to stop there, if I stopped it anywhere else it wouldn't have been good. I'm hoping to introduce the special guest in like 2/3 chapters so watch out for that! Review! Chi x **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Patricia's POV**

I froze. My whole world stopped. My heart stopped beating. If people were talking around me, I didn't hear. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Y-You!" I choked out "You're Eddie! Eddie Miller! Does that not ring a bell?" his eyebrows pulled together.

"It sounds…familiar but I didn't know it was me, thanks for telling me though" He shrugged.

"Do you…remember who we are?" I asked, cautiously. He looked at Nina, Fabian, Amber and Alfie.

"Well…I don't really know, you don't really look like complete strangers, we are in the same room after all" Then he looked at me.

"I don't really know who you are either" I looked down, trying to hold back tears. _Stop being ridiculous Patricia, he doesn't know who you are so what? It's not like he's doing it on purpose. _I kept telling myself but it didn't make me feel any better.

"But" he continued, I looked up at him hopefully, he smiled at me "I know you're important" I smiled a bit.

"Hey Patricia, we need to talk to you!" Fabian said from the other side of the room, I nodded and joined them.

"Okay so, we are going to do more research, while you stay here and try and help Eddie get his memory back. What he saw when he was unconscious is probably important" Fabian ordered, picking up his laptop.

"Eddie. Memory. Got it!" I answered saluting, trying to lighten the mood. They put their right hand over their eye and then left. I looked at Eddie who was now sitting on his bed.

"Operation Get Eddie back is a go" I mumbled to myself. With a sigh, I sat next to him.

"Okay slimeball, we need to get your memory back so here's, how it's going to work-"

"Wait did you just call me…_slimeball_?" I sighed.

"Yes that's what I call you! Well that, Kruger, Weasel and doofus" He raised his eyebrow.

"As I was saying! This is how it's going to work, I'm going to say a word and you're going to say the first thing that comes to you, got it?" I ordered. He nodded. I hope this works.

**Nina's POV**

We were in my room, researching on our laptops. I searched 'Egyptian crowns' and I found nothing. All it came up with were tours and hotels in Egypt. What does that have to do with crowns?! Urgh I'm so frustrated.

"I found something!" Fabian exclaimed. We all turned out attention to him immediately.

"Time ago, in Ancient Egypt it was said to have been a normal day, the coronation of their new Queen was just a day away and everyone was excited. However, an hour before the coronation, the heir to the throne was killed. All of a sudden, the evil one Mekth took over the throne threatening to kill them if they didn't crown him. He ruled by fear so everyone was too scared to stand up to him. Until, Osiris and Paragon stepped up and challenged Mekth. It was a long battle but in the end Osiris and Paragon defeated Mekth, ignoring his threats that his ancestors will avenge him. Osiris and Paragon were given the throne, it is said that their crowns give them the power to defeat the evil one, if he is to come again" Fabian read.

"Senkara" I whispered. Fabian looked at me in a confused way.

"She must be the descendant of Mekth! That's why Sarah said we _need _the Osirian, because he's the descendant of Osiris!" I said putting all of the pieces together.

"So the only way the evil one can be defeated is if the Chosen One and the Osirian get the crowns?" Fabian asked. I nodded.

"Well what do we do now?" Alfie asked.

"Right now, I think we need to make sure Eddie remembers what happened to him, it's important"

**Patricia's POV**

"Fabian" I said.

"Nerdy looking" he answered. I grimaced.

"America"

"big"

"Anubis"

"Weird, wait what's Anubis?" he asked confused. I groaned.

"This is not working!" I said raising my voice "Why can't you freaking remember anything!"

He narrowed his eyes "Calm your chiz yacker, it's not like this is my fault!" he spat. I was about to say a snarky comment when I realised what he just said.

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I asked, just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Yacker, isn't that what I always call you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. His face softened as he realised, what just happened.

"Oh my gosh, I remembered! Keep testing me!"

"Patricia" I said.

"You"

"Miami"

"Home"

"Beach" I said. He shuddered.

"Shane and Piper" he answered, his face full with disgust.

"Oh yeah! Ew"

"I really wish I didn't remember that!" I laughed and then hugged him. He hugged back, thank god.

"You scared me" I murmured into his shoulder. His response was to hug me tighter. When we pulled apart, he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry I forgot you" He said softly. I smiled.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you remember me now" Well that worked, I wonder how Nina, Fabina, Amber and Alfie are doing. As if on cue they all rushed into the room.

"Hey Eddie, have you got your memory back yet?" Fabian asked, looking desperate. I raised my eyebrow.

"Pretty much, I know you're Fabian" He answered.

"Good because, we need you to do something for us" Fabian said hesitantly. Eddie looked at him suspiciously.

"Shoot"

"We need you to remember what happened when you passed out"

"Uh Okay" he agreed, uneasily. He shut his eyes, tight. You could see the veins poking out of his forehead as he concentrated.

"I…I can't remember, when I try to, all I see is darkness" he sighed, opening his eyes. I could tell Nina and Fabian were frustrated. I guess that was their only lead.

"Maybe you'll remember tomorrow" Fabian reassured.

"Maybe…" Eddie trailed off.

**Eddie's POV**

"_Osirian, you must fulfil your destiny!" The voice boomed. _

"_I can't!"_

"_Yes you can Child! And you must!" _

"_I CAN'T don't you get it?! She'll kill me! And I don't even know what the hell I'm doing!" I screamed back, frustrated. _

"_Just reveal yourself! She won't kill you, let the wise one guide you!" _

"_Who the-" I was interrupted by an immense pain, growing in my wrist, A bright gold glow was shooting up from it. I clutched my wrist and sunk to the ground, crying out in pain. _

I immediately woke up, sweating and panting still clutching my wrist. I looked down at my wrist, it was still glowing, just not as bright. Once the glow left, I was left with a symbol of a colourful bird, printed upon it. What's happening to me?

**Nina's POV**

"_Sarah, I'm so confused! I don't even know where to start!" _

"_Find the Osirian" She answered simply. _

"_I know, but I just don't know how!"_

"_The wise one will guide you"_

"_Who is the-" I was interrupted by a bright glow shining from the middle of my arm. The next thing I knew I was hit by an immense pain. I screamed, holding my arm as I sunk to the ground" _

I woke up, with a start, panting. I looked at my arm to see that the glow was settling in. When it was gone, I was faced to see a colourful bird printed upon me. Is that a good or bad thing? I don't know, I guess I'll sleep on it.

**Mystery POV**

"_They need you wise one, especially the Osirian, he's new to all of this" Osiris told me. I nodded. _

"_I know, but how am I supposed to do it?" I asked. So apparently I'm supposed to know this but it's hard having so much pressure on you, sometimes I lose my sense of knowledge. _

"_You are wise young one, you will know what to do" Paragon assured me. I nodded._

"_Thank you both for your help, but right now I have work to do" I told them sternly. _

"_Of course" The both nodded and then disappeared. _

In order for this to work, The Osirian must be found. I looked at the Bird on my shoulder. The Osirian must be found, and I'll make sure of it.

_**That's the chapter! btw I made up the information if you haven't noticed, I didn't have a choice to be honest. Anyway I hope that this chapter wasn't too crap. It should start to get better in the next chapter, I hope. Speaking of the next chapter, the Special guest will be revealed! Anyways REVIEW! Chi x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Hope you guys aren't bored with this story yet! The special guest is going to be introduced in this chapter! Just a couple of shout outs!**_

_**PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS-Really happy that you like it! And by the way, I'm loving the name! **_

_**HOAlover4life-hehe, you'll find out soon! **_

_**Megan(Guest)-*Sigh* I know, it was a mistake, I had 5 kids running around me screaming at the time. Forgive me?**_

_**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker- loool I hopethat's a good crazy?;) and I love your name, it's my favourite line for peddie in S2 :') **_

_**HoaLover-Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! **_

_**By the way, I'm going to skip to like A WEEK LATER so that everything settles well! Anyways thank you for all of the reviews, they mean a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV**

A week, it's been a week and nothing's happened. Sarah said I have to find the Osirian but I don't even know how! Sarah said 'the wise one' will guide me but it's been a week and nothing has happened! What kind of wise one is this?! And to make it worse, Eddie still can't remember what happened in his 'dream' or whatever it was.

Trudy, walked into the common room.

"Hello, lovelies, we're having a new student coming today!" she announced excitedly.

"Another one? Is there even any space?" I asked

"Yes, we're going to add an extra bed in your room, do you mind?" I shook my head.

"Good! She's coming today!" She said excitedly. Short notice much? We all shook it off and made our way to school. Fabian and I were talking about what to do next when I felt my arm warm up.

"Chosen One" A voice whispered inside my head.

"Nina! Are you okay?" Fabian asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I just thought I heard something" I answered. My arm got warmer.

"Chosen One" The voice whispered again. I stood still.

"Nina? What's wrong?" Fabian asked. I ignored him and listened to the voice.

"The Osirion walks among you, look for the hawk" The voice told me. The hawk? That must be the bird printed on my shoulder.

"Nina!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Fabian calling me, waving his hand in my face.I turned my attention to him.

"Sibuna meeting, after school!"

**Eddie's POV**

"Eddie, are you okay?" Patricia asked as we walked to school.

"Yeah just a headache" I answered uneasily. I felt bad lying to her,I felt bad lying to all of them but it's not my fault. I'm being haunted by some old Egyptian spirit. She threatened me saying that I must not reveal myself or I'll pay 'a great price'. So now everytime I even thing about telling them she hurts me.

What am I supposed to do? Apparently I'm supposed to fulfil my destiny but how can I when I'm being haunted by an evil spirit.

"Osirian" A voice whispered in my head. I realised it wasn't the eerie voice that summoned me the first time, so I listened.

"Your confidence is the key" The voice told me. Confidence? I thought to myself. As if the voice heard me, it spoke again.

"Yes your confidence, the only reason she is hurting you is because you think you have no power, you're acting vulnerable. Use your confidence to defeat her Osirian"

"You're acting weird, are you sure you're okay?" Patricia asked, looking suspicious. I shook my head.

"I have a confession to make…"

"What is it?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"I may or may not have lied about" I paused "forgetting about what happened when I was unconscious" I said quickly. I closed my eyes getting ready for a furious outburst only to hear nothing. I cracked an eye open to see Patricia waiting or me patiently, face emotionless.

"Keep talking"

**Nina's POV**

Sibuna was gathered in my room, waiting for me to speak.

"So a week ago, Sarah came to me in a dream, she said that the wise on will guide me and will help me find the osirian. Then I woke up with this" I pulled up my shirt and showed them the mark.

"That pretty! I want one too" Amber pouted. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Anyway, then I didn't really understand what the link between the osirian and this mark was, until, a voice spoke to me today. It said. 'The Osirian walks among you, look for the hawk'" I recited.

"So whoever the Osirian is, has that mark" Fabian said.

" So how exactly are we going to know who has the mark?" Patricia asked. I didn't think about that.

"Well maybe you have a connection" Fabian spoke up. Everyone looked at him, questioning his thoughts.

"Well think about it, if you both have the same mark then there must be a reason. Like say, when you get near the osirian your mark gets warmer or starts glowing or something like that" He explained.

"So you're telling her to play hot/cold with a tattoo?" Alfie snickered.

"It's all we've got" I shrugged.

**Eddie's POV**

I paced around my room thinking of what to do. I Should tell them right? My head started pounding.

"What did I tell you Osirian, do not reveal yourself!" The lady appeared out of nowhere. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _Confidence, use your confidence. _

I opened my eyes, stood up and walked over to her.

"You can't hurt me" I started confidently. Her eyes widened, full of fury. I smirked.

"O-Of course I can! I warned you Osirian now you will be punished!" She roared unconvincingly. I made no sudden movements and just like that she was gone. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I did it! Thank you voice in my head!

Fabian and his little gang walked in. Nina was about to say something but I cut her off.

"I have a confession to make" I started. Patricia gave me a look, urging me to continue.

"I kind lied to you about forgetting-" They all glared at me before Nina spoke up.

"You mean you pretended to lose your memory! That was not funny!"

"No, no not that! But I pretended that I forgot what happened in my dream!" I said.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Let me tell you what happened first!" I insisted.

_I was surrounded my darknesss, then I realised I was on a cold floor, I slowly got up ignoring the slight pain I felt. _

"_Hello Osirian" A voice said behind me. I whipped around to see a ghost lady standing before me. _

"_W-Who are you?" I asked, immediately regretting my question. She smiled deviously._

"_Your worst nightmare" she said before holding her hand out toward me. I felt my legs go numb as I dropped to the floor. I grunted as the cold floor hit me body. She then grabbed my shoulders, I suddenly felt an immense pain growing within me. She gripped my shoulders tighter, the pain increasing as I let out a scream. She finished me off by picking me up and throwing me into what looked like a pillar. I screamed again._

_My back felt like it was broken. The lady suddenly appeared by my side._

"_The pain isn't good, is it Osirian?" she asked. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?" I choked out. _

"_You and the chosen one, must not meet, therefore you must not reveal yourself, am I understood?" _

"_Chosen One?" I repeated, dumbfounded. She rolled her eyes._

"_Foolish boy-Be gone!" _

Everyone stared at me, with wide eyes. Patricia looked at me sympathetically.

"Okay,_ now _I understand why you couldn't tell us" Fabian said. I nodded.

"_you're _the Osirian?" Nina asked surprised.

"Yeah, why you so surprised" I said raising my eyebrow

" Well I just thought…nevermind"

"Well if we're done here, Amber and I have a date to get to" Alfie, spoke up wiggling his eyebrows at Amber. Amber sighed and walked out of the door with Alfie, Nina and Fabian left after them. Which just left Patricia and I. She took my hand in hers.

"Wanna go to the 'Underground lair' as you call it?" she asked, rolling her eyes at my name for the place.

"Sure, You go I'll meet you there" she nodded and walked out of the room.

**Patricia's POV**

When I walked out of Eddie's room and into the hall, I noticed that a girl was standing by the door. Ahh she must be the newbie. She wore a black tracksuit; On the front of her trousers 'YOLO' was printed in purple writing. What the hell is YOLO? On her neck, she wore a silver necklace with the letter 'C' on it and on her feet she wore Airforces.

I walked towards her, seeing that she was on her phone listening to music, bopping her head and singing along quietly in process. I looked at her up and down. Her black hair, which matched her chocolate brown skin perfectly, swayed back and forth in sync with her head movement. I stood there waiting for her to move.

She finally looked up and acknowledged my presence. She looked startled to see me there. Removing the earphones from her ears, she spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you standing there! Do you need to use the door?" she said. Her accent sounded weird, I could tell she wasn't from around here, but she'd definitely British.

"No, I'm just standing here for no reason" I answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and gave me an unimpressed look. A look I wasn't used to seeing, well except from my parents. She was about to say something when a gasp came from behind me. I turned around to find Eddie looking at the girl infront of me, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

The girl infront of me tilted her head to the side and looked at Eddie in disbelief.

"Eddie?!" she asked in disbelief. I looked at Eddie, then at her, they know each other.

"Chi?!" he responded, mirroring her surprise. She laughed still surprised.

"The one and only!" Eddie laughed and rugby tackled her into a hug, she gladly returned it. They started engaging in conversation, I didn't really bother listening, I just stood to the side awkwardly looking at them. Until I heard Eddie say:

"I've missed you _so _much" his tone sincere. Was that his ex-girlfriend or something? I thought he said he didn't care for his past girlfriends. I cleared my throat, making them stop their conversation. Eddie looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile. I took that as a confirmation and made my way to the Door angrily.

As I was about to open the door, a hand held my hand firm on the door knob, no allowing it to move. I look to my left and saw Eddie giving me a 'let me explain' look. I was planning to walk away anyway but my hand wouldn't budge. I sighed admitting defeat.

"Chi, this is my girlfriend Patricia." He said, motioning towards me, I gave her an evil smirk. "Patricia this is my _friend _Chi" she smiled holding her hand out.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she greeted happily. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Chi?" I scoffed "What kind of name is that, Isn't that something to do with the Chinese?" I raised my eyebrow as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha-ha, like I haven't heard that one before, it's the short form of my real name genius" she responded sarcastically.

"Well why don't you just use your real name then?" I challenged.

"It's a mouth full, I strongly doubt you'll be able to pronounce it" Ah, I smell I challenge. I took a small step towards her and smirked.

"Try me" she laughed.

"Fine" she paused "Chiamaka" she said putting on an accent. I stared at her. Eddie laughed, shaking his head.

"Chiameke?" I attempted, only to be made a fool out of. She chuckled slightly and then rolled her eyes.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Forget this, I have to go and talk to some guy named…Victor?" I shrugged and left Eddie to show her victor's office. As I saw them walking up the stairs laughing, I sighed, looks like I got competition.

_**That's right bishes! the special guest is me! Hehe! I wouldn't consider myself special but whatever. By the way my name isn't Chiamaka, I couldn't put my real name because my mum wouldn't like it (I don't even know why), I'm also not 17 I just made myself the same age as them for the benefit of the story. I just thought why make up a random character when I could use myself, Its easy to write and I think my personality clashes with Patricia's so I thought it would be interesting. Anyway, is this story good enough so far?because I really think I'm doing a HORRIBLE job. I'm thinking on giving up on this story but I don't really like giving up on stuff, so I thought I should get your opinions. Tell me what you think, review! Chi x **_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BURKELY DUFFIELD YOU SEXY LIL THANG, YOU! XXX**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I decided that I'm going to continue this story, usually I wouldn't even ask the question because I'm not quitter. But my self-esteem issues are getting worse and I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I doubt you even read my AN's. Ah well. **_

_**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker- I've been waiting for someone to ask that, good that you thought of that though, you're smart! But yah I'm not going to tell you that, you have to figure it out;) **_

_**HOAlover4life-Thanks! And haha I wouldn't even think of breaking them up! Or would i? **_

_**Megan(Guest)-Great! That's good to know thank you!**_

_**4everSibuna- Thank you! Glad you like it! And haha don't worry Patricia is the ultimate badass, she'll always be. But Chi's personality is going to clash with Patrica's , it causes drama and drama's interesting :D **_

_**Guest- Lool thanks so much, I'll continue!:) And I'm already two steps ahead of you! ;) thaks for the feedback though! **_

_**Jadekelypeddielover-thanks! Glad you like it! Also, don't worry about Peddie I got this;) **_

_**Jade(guest)- Awesome! I'm so glad you like it:')**_

_**PEDDIETILLTHEWORLDENDS-great! Glad you liked I and hahah well you did!**_

_**Hey peddie shippers, calm your chiz! It's just drama:') I'm a peddie shipper as well remember? I would never end the story with Peddie split up! Hell to the fuck no! God forbid it! Anyway now that that's cleared up, thank you for all of the reviews they motivate me! Review! Chi x**_

**Patricia's POV**

So I just walked out of the house, into the forest. I sighed. I kept repeating the recent events in my head. Paying attention to every detail. The look on his face when he saw her; the way he was so happy to see her, the way he smiled at her, the way he said I've missed you so much' with such sincerity it was as if they were more than friends. I grimaced at the thought of it.

**Eddie's POV**

"So, why didn't you tell her" she asked curiously. I just finished helping her unpack and we were just catching up.

"Because then she would ask when why and how and I know the topic makes you uncomfortable" I answered honestly. She smiled.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Damn! I forgot I was supposed to meet Patricia. Chi noticed my panicked look and spoke.

"Go." She commanded, I didn't even ask her how she knew I just grabbed my leather jacket and rushed out of the room. As I ran through forest, I recognised a familiar red head, sighing in relief I jogged towards her.

"Hey yacker, sorry about that I kind of got caught up" I explained, rubbing the back of my neck. It's kind of what I do when I'm slightly nervous.

"Of course you did" she mumbled, looking down, kicking a stone around.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again! Forgive me?" I pleaded. She looked at me and smirked.

"Why should I?"

"Pwease, pwatricia" I pouted. Her lips twitched, I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"What the heck are you doing?" She asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Trying to be cute" I stated simply. She didn't answer "Is it working?" I asked with a smirk. She grimaced.

"Nope" she stated, with that she walked in front of me. I laughed, I knew I was forgiven. Once we got into the 'Underground lair' I noticed she was a bit tense. We were on the same chair but she was sitting far away from me. I moved up a bit and moved away from me. I grimaced.

"Yacker, is something wrong?" I asked accusingly. She looked at me.

"No of course not" she answered innocently. I decided not to interrogate her about it and then just sat there. An awkward silence filled the air and I started to get restless.

"There is something wrong!" I finally said. "Tell me" she shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong, seriously I just…haven't played my guitar in a while" Before I could argue she had already grabbed her guitar, and started to play it. I looked at her while she tried to play a guitar solo.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"I told you There's n-"

"No, yacker _please _tell me you're not trying to play the guitar solo, from decode by Paramore" I asked.

"I'm not…" she said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe I'm not really…confident with this particular solo" she admitted, blushing slightly. I laughed, taking the guitar away from here.

"Observe young grasshopper" Imagining the music in my head, I played the tune with ease, my left hand glided along the neck of the guitar while my right hand plucked on the steel strings. I smirked handing the guitar back to her. She glared at me.

"Teach me." She demanded. I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

"Oh I don't know…" I paused, sarcastically putting on a thinking look "I've done you too many favours" I said, quoting her. She smirked.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Are you serious, I practically travelled half way across the world for you, not to mention I made sure I went to the same school as you! That has to count for something!" she laughed.

"What do you want slimeball?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll decide how to torture you later, but right now, you need to _not _stink"

"Oh come on, was it _that _bad" she moaned.

"Well for someone of your talent, yes" i said. She opened her mouth to speak but i put my finger on her lips before she could.

"Stop talking yacker, just watch" I said, walking behind her. I put my hands on top of where her hands were and positioned them for the first part.

**Patricia's POV**

His body was pressed up on my back, I could feel his warm breath on my neck and his hands were resting on mine.

"Slimeball, this is so cliché" I groaned, trying to push him away but he didn't budge. He, laughed, making a wave of his breath hit me again. I closed my eyes for 5 seconds. _Keep your cool Trix, don't get distracted._

"You know you love it" He said cheekily. I can't even see him but I can still tell that his smirking.

"I really don't" I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Denial" he sang mockingly.

"Whatever! Just teach me how to do the damn thing" I snapped. He chuckled.

"Well first of all you might want to space out your fingers a bit more" he instructed, I did as I was told. 45 minutes later.

"Yes! I did it! In your face weasel!"

"You're welcome" he said ignoring my comment. I stuck out my tongue.

"We should probably get back" he said.

"Sure, race you to the top!" I said quickly before running towards the rope.

**Eddie's POV**

"Sure race you to the top!" she didn't even give me a chance to answer before she ran towards the top. I ran after her.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I called out to her as I climbed the rope. When I surfaced I saw yacker standing there looking bored. She pretended to yawn.

"Took you long enough Grandpa" she teased. I narrowed my eyes.

"You cheated!" I accused childishly.

"So? My grandma could have still caught up with me!"

"Does grandma yacker talk as much as you?" I asked cheekily. She frowned.

"I don't talk that much!" she huffed, walking away. I chuckled and caught up with her. We walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Then I got bored, so I poked her side. She glared at me and I poked her again, this time she smiled.

"You're ticklish aren't you" I guessed.

"Of course I'm not" she scoffed. I smirked.

"Fine then I guess you won't mind me doing this" I started tickling her and she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Eddie! Eddie stop!" she exclaimed between laughter. She kicked my leg, making me fall down on top of her. She inhaled and exhaled deeply before finally catching her breath. We sat there staring at each other, I saw how her hair was curled so naturally how her grey eyes glistened, how her got me lost in a trance.

I leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden she punched me.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For tickling me!" she punched me again.

"Ow! What was _that _for?" I complained, glaring at her.

"For being a doofus, now get the fuck off me!" I laughed, slowly getting. I offered her my hand, which she took. Once she brushed all of the grass on her, we walked back to Anubis.

"Eddie I need to ask you something" she said. Uh oh, that does sound good. I nodded.

"You and newbie seem pretty close, so I was just wondering if she's your ex-girlfriend" she asked. I stared at her blankly before l burst out laughing.

**Patricia's POV**

He' laughing. What does he find so funny!

"Will you shut up!" I snapped, slightly embarrassed. He stopped laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry are you actually serious?" I didn't answer, instead I just shot him a cold glare.

"Okay to be honest with you, the idea of dating her makes me feel physically sick, it's only you I have eyes for " he answered reassuringly. I smiled, kissed his cheek and then walked into the house.

**Eddie's POV**

Chi! As my girlfriend, ew. If only she knew.

_**Sorry this chapter was kind of rushed! I'll try and update tomorrow. Chi x **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys thanks for all of the reviews, they mean a lot. Sorry I haven't updated, I've just been in a lot of pain and to make it worse I had writers block. So a guest asked for a peddie fluff and I'm not going to lie, I had to delete what I had written and start again…so yeah that's also why I took so long, sorry! Review! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV**

_I could tell this is a dream because I couldn't even see myself. I was in the cellar. My vision was focused on a particular shelf. The border on top of it flashed._

I awoke, slowly sitting up. What is that supposed to mean?

**Patricia's POV**

"Patricia! Patricia wake UP!" I groaned and just rolled over, ignoring the voice.

"Patricia it's Eddie" The voice said. I sat up abruptly, to see that the voice was Fabian, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong. Is Eddie okay?" I questioned frantically.

"I think you should see for yourself" he said, motioning towards the door. I nodded, got up and sneaked downstairs. When I walked into Fabian and Eddie's room, I could already tell something was wrong.

I walked up to Eddie's bed and saw a heart breaking. His hair was sticking out all the wrong ways; He was curled up in a ball, clutching his duvet like his life depended on it, his face looked pained. He eyes were shut tight, despite the tears rolling down his eyes. He was biting his lip so hard, it was if it could rip off any second.

Then I realised how his chest was moving, I reached out to touch it I realised his heart was beat abnormally fast.

"Eddie" I whispered. His eyebrows pulled together. I shook him slightly.

"Eddie, you need to wake up" I murmured softly, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. His heart slowed down slightly.

"I can't" he choked out, his eyes still shut tight. I was startled but got into bed with him anyway. I rubbed his arm soothingly.

"Yes you can, please Eddie?" I pleaded. His grip on the duvet loosened as his eyelids relaxed. He slowly got out of his position and straightened himself out. He seemed reluctant to open his eyes so I kept whispering soothing things in his ears.

"I love you Eddie, you have to wake up" I whispered desperately. He reluctantly opened his eyes but sighed when he saw me.

"Are you okay?" I asked kissing his cheek. He smiled shakily

"I am now" he whispered. I rolled my eyes trying to lighten the mood.

"That's so mushy"

"No I'm serious, it helps that the first thing I wake up to is you" he murmured sincerely.

"I'll be here as long as you want me here " I said, quoting him. He smiled.

"I remember that night" he sighed contently.

_Aww is yacker tired?" Eddie teased. I yawned._

_"Maybe…Carry me!" I demanded holding my hands up. He rolled his eyes and picked me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest as he walked down the hall to me room._

_"You know you're evil right?" he teased as he walked towards my bedroom door._

_"Don't act like you don't like it" I teased. He didn't answer. I'll take that as a 'can't argue with that'_

_He set me on my bed and kissed my cheek as I buried myself in the covers_

_"Good night Yacker" he whispered. He turned towards the door and turned the lights off, for some reason I felt like I didn't want him to go. I somehow found myself saying..._

_"Hey Eddie?"_

_"Yeah?" he answered softly_

_"Could you stay here? You don't have to stay long but at least until I fall asleep?" I asked innocently. I hate to sound so vulnerable and pathetic, but I honestly couldn't care less at the moment. I didn't hear him answer straight away, but I felt him slip into my bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I snuggled into his chest._

_"I'll be here as long as you want me here, anything for you" He murmured with a sincere tone. I nodded._

_"Thank you" I whispered. Then I felt myself, slowly slip into unconsciousness._

"I meant what I said by the way" he said sincerely. I nodded.

"Good, now go to bed" I said yawning.

"Yes mom" he yawned. Soon we were both asleep.

Sibuna was at the table when I walked in.

"We need to go to the Cellar after curfew" Nina instructed.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Just trust me" She assured us.

"I think Eddie should be in sibuna" Fabian spoke up. I grimaced. I know this is important but I rather not have my boyfriend involved in this whole mystery stuff.

"Well he is the osirian…" Nina mused "Yeah okay we'll initiate Eddie after school" she announced.

"Initiate me into what?" Eddie walked into the room, sitting down next to me.

"Just get something you treasure and meet me after school" I told him. He gave me a confused look but agreed regardless. Soon enough everyone was at the table eating breakfast, they was a buzz of chatter.

But it all quieted down once that one girl walked in. The newbie. I rolled my eyes, why does she get all of the attention? She sat down opposite Eddie. Her and Eddie shared a look, both of them smiling.

I frowned at the sight, which she seemed to noticed as she looked away and took, two slices of toast. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi" Nina spoke up, greeting her with a warm smile.

"Hey" she answered, returning Nina's smile. Eddie raised his eyebrow and laughed. Chi grimaced.

"Shut up, it's not funny!" she complained, throwing a couple of cheerios at him, it went straight into his mouth and he smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. I felly everyone's eyes on me, I'm guessing they saw the jealousy planted on my face.

I smiled deviously, picking up the jug of milk and walking to her side of the table.

"Oh no" everyone said before shielding their faces.

"Welcome to Anubis house" I said before pouring the milk on her head. She gasped, standing up.

"What the hell was that for!" she growled. Everyone gasped at her tone. I wasn't fazed, I just smiled, putting the jug of milk on the table.

"Just giving you a warm welcome, hi I'm Patricia nice to meet you" I said sarcastically. There were a few laughs coming from the table. I smirked. She gritted her teeth, grabbing Joy's milk and pouring on me. I gasped stepping back.

"Likewise" She spat before storming out of the room.

"Who _is _that girl" Alfie wondered, amazed.

"My worst Enemy" I muttered under my breath, stalking out of the room angrily.

After school, Eddie and I were walking to the clearing.

"Okay so where exactly are we going and what am I being initiating into?" he asked.

"We are going somewhere and Sibuna" I answered vaguely.

"Sibuna?"

"Anubis backwards, it's the club Nina made when the mystery started" I answered.

"Okay?" he replied, confused. When we reached the clearing, everyone gathered around the fire.

"Okay Eddie, repeat after me" Amber started "I Edison Miller, being of sound and mind…"

"I Edison Miller, being of sound and mind..." he repeated.

"Swear to stand by my fellow sibuna members and protect the secrets of Anubis House"

"Swear to stand by my fellow sibuna members and protect the secrets of Anubis House" he repeated apprehensively.

"Good, now throw your treasure into the fire" Amber instructed.

**Eddie's POV **

"Good now throw your treasure into the fire" Amber instructed. I sighed, I knew something this was going to happen. I looked at the pic, kissed it and then threw it into the fire.

"Eddie you are now a member of Sibuna" Nina said, putting her right hand over her eye. Everyone did the same, I stared for a second before copying everyone else. After that we just started to make our way home.

Patricia was talking, and as bad as it may sound I wasn't listening. I was too busy about the nightmare I had. The lady that had come to me before said that she knew my worst nightmare and could make it a reality. Obviously I didn't believe her but…

"Slimeball, are you listening!" Patricia demanded.

"Yeah of course I am!"

"Oh yeah? What did I just say?" she challenged.

"I don't know" I sighed "I'm sorry okay I'm just…distracted" I apologised lamely.

"Are you okay? I know you had a rough night" she said, as we entered the house.

"Don't worry I-" I started before being cut off.

"Hey Patricia, mind if I steal your boyfriend for a minute?" Jerome asked innocently. Patricia gave me a look and walked off.

"What do you want Jerry?" I asked, frustrated.

"This is your last chance Miller, let her go, or else" he warned.

"Over my dead body" I vowed. Jerome, smiled deviously.

"Gladly" he said before disappearing.

_**That was so crap, you can tell I have writers block. If I CAN I will update again today. I doubt I can but I'll try! REVIEW Chi x **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I hope I'm forgiven? Anyways I hope the last chapter wasn't too bad, I thought I'd put more Patricia drama in there so it makes space for MORE drama later, hehe! What about Jerome's threat? What do you think is going to happen? I'm interested to know what you think, review! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

"Eddie! Wake up!" Fabian whispered shaking me.

"What?" I hissed, sitting up.

"We have to go come on" he said. I groaned and reluctantly got up from my comfortable bed.

"You know you guys didn't exactly explain to me, what is going on" I reminded them once we got there. So then Nina explained the whole thing, the evil one, the crowns. Once Nina finished explaining I didn't answer for a while, I just processed everything she told me.

"…Well shit" I finally spoke up, a bit worried over the whole thing.

"Yup, which is why we need to start as quick as possible" she said leading the way to the kitchen. I was a bit confused until she pulled out an eye shaped necklace and pressed it onto, what looked like an abandoned oven. _**(I REALLY don't know how else to describe it, oh and do American's say oven?)**_

We crawled through the hole which brought us into a dusty, dark room. What is this.

"The Cellar" Patricia whispered, as if she heard my question. Oh right, the forbidden room. Nina walked towards a collection of shelves, with stuffed animals on it. Ew. Nina examined it carefully before reaching for the border of it.

She moved her hand from the top of the border to the bottom, which revealed numbers.

"It's like some sort of combination" Fabian observed.

"What do you think the combination would be?" Alfie asked. There was a short silence as everyone thought.

"The year Anubis house was founded" I found myself saying. Everyone looked at me surprised. I shrugged.

Nina positioned the numbers into '1980' and then stepped back. Suddenly, the wall slowly slid to reveal a secret room. We stepped inside and examined it. The room was mostly filled with cobwebs and dust. Amber sneezed a very mouse like sound. There was a chorus of 'bless you' s before everyone when back to shuffling through the stuff.

"Hey guys look!" Amber exclaimed, ushering us towards a bookshelf. She glided two fingers across a row of books. Each book had a letter on them which, together spelt: ROBERT FROBISHER-SMYTH.

"There's no E" Nina observed.

"So that's what we need to get, the book with the E on it" Fabian said.

"But where would we find it?" Fabian shrugged.

"We'll sleep on it, Sibuna?" Fabian said putting his hand over his eye.

"Sibuna"

**Patricia's POV**

Breakfast would have been okay if, Eddie didn't tell _her _to sit next to him. All they did was talk and laugh continuously, and of course I just sat there glaring at them. After breakfast i finished my breakfast I just walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for Eddie.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around angrily.

"Leave me alone Eddie!-Oh hi Jerome" I said turning around.

"You know, I don't think you should trust him" Jerome said seriously.

"Trust who?" I asked innocently.

"Eddie of course, he doesn't deserve you" I looked at him suspiciously.

"You're being nice…are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Of course I am" He answered raising his eyebrow.

"Then I think I need to call an asylum…" Jerome laughed.

"Oh Trixie, you're so funny, but seriously he was looking way too cosy with the new girl"

"They're just friends" I defended.

"That's what you tell yourself, but we both know that's not true" he whispered in my ear before walking off. I watched him as he waked off, thinking about what he said. Sadly, it's true, I'm always trying to convince myself nothing is going on but, deep down I always have my doubts.

Eddie wouldn't really cheat on me, would he?

**Chi's POV**

"Eddie seriously just tell her, I can see she's jealous, soon enough she'll think you're cheating on her! I don't want to ruin your relationship!"

"Don't worry about it, we've gone through too much, she wouldn't think I'm cheating on her , relax" he reassured me.

"But-"

"Look you don't _need _to do anything because of me, you don't like talking about it, I respect that, therefore I will not tell her. End of." He said sternly. I crossed my arms.

"You're so stubborn" I huffed.

"You love me really" he teased.

"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes, lightly punching him on the arm

**Eddie's POV**

I walked into the school building, scanning the hall for Patricia, I spotted her next to her locker and walked over.

"Hey yacker" I greeted kissing her cheek. She glared at me and then brushed past me as if I didn't even exist. I caught up with her, grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's fun walking to school by myself" he said dryly.

"I'm sorry! You went before I would catch up with you" I explained

"That's not the point, I barely talked to you at breakfast!"

"Yeah I uh…got caught up?" I offered, lamely she glared at me before trying to walk away, I stopped her.

"No! Look I'm sorry, I haven't seen Chi in years and all I'm doing is trying to catch up, _nothing else_. I actually can't stress how wrong it would be for her and I to be together. _Ever_" She sighed.

"Whatever slimeball let's just get to class" she said. As we walked to our first lesson, I saw Jerome in the corner of my eye smirking at me. I wasn't really sure whether I should take his threat seriously. He will definitely do something, but I don't think he would actually have the guts to kill me.

In general I doubt he would think of killing me at all, you don't usually go around killing people at 17. Unless you're a complete psycho of course.

_**So I managed to update again yay, sorry it's short it's all I can do at the moment,anyways a few shout outs!**_

_**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker-Thanks for the support it means a lot! I hope you're satisfied with this chapter!**_

_** . -Oh, well this is awkward. But I'm sorry I haven't really been putting a lot of Peddie I'm just trying to balance it out. I hope the last chapter was good enough for you though? Oh And btw, if I'm being honest I don't think I can make the chapters longer I'm having a really hard time, finding the time to write. However I can try and put a chapter full of Peddie, but realistically that would be towards the end when the mystery is over. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it! **_

_**Megan(Guest)-Tell him! I don't like Patrome either, like AT ALL (so sorry Patrome fans) **_

_**HOAlover4life-You're bloody brilliant! No I'm serious your review kept me going I swear! Thanks so much! ;) **_

_**Peddie-obsessed1.0-Wow! I'm really happy you like this story, I'll keep writing just for you! And am I really? Wow that's REALLY great to hear, thank you so much!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey guys! I hope the last chapter was decent; I got some really good feedback so thanks! Here's chapter 12! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV**

During Miss Andrew's class, I spotted a book that stood out on her shelf. It had the letter 'E' on the top of it and I knew it was the one we were looking for. I looked at Fabian who was sitting beside me.

"Fabian" I whispered.

"What?"

" I know where the book is" I stated proudly.

"Really? Where?" he asked.

"The bookshelf" I answered. The bell rang and everyone was packing up their stuff.

"How do we get it?" he asked standing up.

"Follow my lead" I said walking up to miss Andrews 'desk with a sweet smile.

"Hi Miss Andrews" I greeted.

"Hello Nina, what can I do for you?"

"Well Jasper was looking through the library inventory and he realised there was a book missing, so he asked Fabian and I to ask teachers whether they might have it. Might you have it miss?" I asked politely. She looked thoughtful.

"Yes perhaps I might have one book to return, thank you for letting me know" she said dismissively. I wasn't prepared to no leave without the book so I acted quickly.

"We can take it for you" I blurted out, still trying to play innocent. Miss Andrews looked at me suspiciously.

"That's very nice of you, I'll just be a minute" she said walking to her bookshelf. I turned to look at Fabian, who looked relieved, and put my thumbs up.

"Here you go, tell Jasper I said sorry for the wait" He said handing us the book. Trying to hand my excitement, I thanked her and left the room.

**Patricia's POV **

I was walking into the house when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. She lifted her head from her phone, urgh it's her, Chi! The bitch that poured milk on me. I glared at her.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" I rolled my eyes and pushed passed her.

"Wait!" she called out to me. I turned around.

"What?" I snapped. She walked up to me and started playing with her fingers.

"Well we kind of got off to a bad start-" she started, I scoffed.

"No shit sherlock" I said sarcastically. She sighed.

"I know, I just wanted to say sorry about the whole milk thing…I guess my anger got the best of me." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"You're not sorry are you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Well think about it, if it was you, you would have done the exact same thing!" she defended.

"No I wouldn't have actually" I lied. She grimaced.

"You would have and you know it!" she argued. How can she even tell?

"How do you know?" I challenged. she shook her head.

"I just do but that's not what I wanted to tell you! I honestly don't want to make enemies here, can't we just be friends?" She's trying to take my boyfriend away from me and she's asking to be my friend…what the fuck?!

"Oh, let me think...NO!"

"Why? It's because you think I'm trying to take Eddie away from you isn't it?" she asked. How did she even know that?

"No" I lied. She sighed, obviously seeing right through my act.

"Look I'll admit we're close but _nothing _is going on, I promise you!" she reassured me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you?" she hesitated before saying:

"Because Eddie does" With that, she walked away leaving me with my thoughts. Should I trust her? As it stands, I think I should, her and Eddie are saying the same thing so I would be foolish not to right?

**Eddie's POV**

"Give me one reason why I should trust you?" Patricia asked. Chi hesitated, before saying:

"Because Eddie does" With that, she walked away.

"Hey yacker" I said hesitantly. She turned around slowly and glared at me.

"How much did you hear?" she demanded

"Just the end, why? Anything I need to know?" I asked. She shook her head. I walked closer to her.

"Why don't you like her anyway?She didn't necessarily do anything to you" I asked cautiously.

"She didn't do anything to me? She poured milk on me!" she answered frustrated.

"You did it first Patricia, it's kind of fair" I rolled my eyes.

"_Why _are you standing up for her! _I'm _your girlfriend not her!" she said raising her voice.

"Patricia _what _are you-"

"Who's side on you on!" by now everyone was crowded around us, I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What sides?! There are no sides" I raised my voice getting annoyed.

"Yeah! Because to you it's all about her!" She shouted. I stared at her, trying to process everything that she said. When I didn't answer she took it as if she was right.

"I knew it! You are cheating on me aren't you? I should have known! You are _just_ a player from America!" she yelled. I winced, incredibly hurt by her comment. I saw Chi standing at the top of the stairs giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Just a player from America" I repeated, laughing darkly "You know it's funny…I _actually _thought that, after all we've been through, after all I _told _you, you would actually trust me…" I paused. Patricia opened her mouth to speak but I didn't let her.

"My mistake!" I yelled before storming off to my room.

**Patricia's POV**

It all happened so fast, it went from me just being jealous to him hating me. I don't even know how it happened! I ran upstairs trying to hold back the flood of tears that were bound to pour out anytime soon.

As soon as I reached my room and closed the door behind me, I let the tears flow. I collapsed on my bed sobbing into my pillow. I'm pretty sure I stayed like that for a good 30 minutes before I heard a knock on the door.

I wanted to say 'Go away!" like I always did but I couldn't trust myself to speak. Because I know as soon as I open my mouth, you won't see Patricia anymore. You'll see a vulnerable, soft and weak little girl who can't take care of herself. That's not what I want to be seen as.

So I wiped away my tears, took a deep breath and answered the door. However, when I opened the door, no one was there. Is this is joke? I then looked on the floor to see a piece of paper. I took the paper and gingerly closed the door.

Once I was in my room, I unfolded the piece of paper. It read:

We're going down to the cellar after

Curfew. If you feel like it you can come.

But if you're not feeling up to it then we

Completely understand.

-Sibuna x

Urgh, sympathy. I don't need their pity just because Eddie and I had a fight that doesn't mean I'm useless. I sighed and collapsed on my bed again.

Urgh it's midnight and I'm awake a normal person would be sleeping but no, I'm awake trying to solve a mystery. The usual. I sneaked downstairs with Nina and Amber, downstairs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nina asked concerned. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, what do you take me for?" I teased. When we got to the kitchen we saw that everyone was there…including Eddie. I saw him smiling, well that was until he saw me, he just turned his head to look at Fabian.

I tried to shake off the guilty hurt feeling that I was experiencing but it just kept eating at me. We got into the cellar, shivering because of how cold it was. It was a time like this when I wished Eddie's arms were wrapped around me. I shook the thought out of my head as we entered the study.

"Here we go" Nina said putting the book in the shelf. Suddenly all of the letters on the books lit up followed by the bookshelf rotating to reveal a dart board.

"A Dart board? Really?" Eddie spoke up.

"I don't even know how to play darts!" Amber complained.

"That doesn't even make sense! I guess we'll have to figure it out tomorrow" Fabian said. Everyone murmured their agreements before leaving the study. When we entered the kitchen I saw Eddie and I knew what I had to do.

"Eddie, can I-uh talk to you for a minute?" I asked, awkwardly stopping him before he could leave the room. I heard him sigh before turning around.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said"

"Which part? The part where you said I was nothing but a player or the part where you basically said you didn't trust me?" he snapped.

"Both! I'm sorry! I honestly don't know what got into me, I guess I let my insecurities blind me instead of look at what was right in front of me. I do trust you Eddie" I said sincerely. His expression softened. He looked more hurt than anything.

"I want to believe that you didn't mean what you said but I can't help but wonder if that's all I am to you" I sighed.

"Eddie, if I'm being honest I don't know what I'd do without you. The time I spent with you in America were the happiest days of my life so far, no doubt about it. I don't even know whether I would even be alive right now if it wasn't for you. You're not a player Eddie, unlike them you have a heart, a heart I hope is still mine after what I said to you. I'm sorry" Next thing I felt was Eddie's lips on mine. It was a short kiss but it was enough for me to know that I was forgiven.

All seemed okay from that point.

_If only they knew it was only going to get worse…_

_**Dun dun dun! I hope you like this chapter, they got a bit out of character at the end but I just thought 'what the heck!' anyways! Couple of shout outs!:**_

_**HOAlover4life:Your welcome! Glad you liked the chapter! x**_

_**IThinkImFallingForYouYacker-Thanks so much! X**_

_**Peddie4evas-Glad you liked it because there's more to come ;) **_

_**4everSibuna-Thanks! Good thing my name isn't Chiamaka then LOOL **_

_**Dree(guest)-Wow Thanks a million! That's so great to hear!**_

_**PEDDIETILLTHEWORLDENDS-I'm soooo glad you think so! Thanks for the review! **_

_**Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews, I REALLY appreciate it! Hey do you know what's depressing? When you see an advert that plays the same music in it that HOA did. And you're thinking 'Awwww I wish HOA wasn't finished' It keeps happening to me and I'm here like 'what's going on man!' anyway REVIEW! Chi x**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'm so sorry I didn't update on Sunday and Monday, I probably should have told you guys that I was going to be REALLY busy but I forgot…sorry:L. But the good thing is! I went to Legoland and it was very inspirational so I think my writer's block is gone! Yaaay! Anyways thanks for all of the reviews! At chapter 12 this story has 98 reviews! Wooooaaahhh! You guys spoil me seriously, thanks a million! Chi x **_

**Mystery POV**

Wise one. I heard Osiris call in my dream state. I turned to him and bowed.

"Osiris, is everything alright? Have I don't something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head slowly. He looked mournful why?

"You did not do anything wrong wise one, you are well however there is danger ahead" he said.

"What kind of danger?" I asked hesitantly.

"The evil one is watching, you _must_ warn them" he said sternly. I nodded.

"Also I am afraid my descendant is in great danger, you must not let him go anywhere alone"

"Don't worry Osiris, him and his friends are very close" I promised. He shook his head.

"You must still watch over him, prepare yourself wise one because if you fail to do this, he will die"

**Nina's POV**

"Do I look better in pink or peach because I really don't know what to think anymore…" Amber blabbed on as we got into out room. I just nodded with the occasional 'mm' and 'ahh's. I sat on my bed and looked over to my new roommate. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, with her headphones on concentrating on her laptop.

For some reason I had an urge to get to know her, well she is my roommate after all.

"Hi" I spoke up not really expecting her to hear me. Her head shot up from her laptop and she took her headphones off and looked at me.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"You've been here for almost a week and I realised I don't even know your name" I said. She laughed.

"Oh yeah, well my name is Chiamaka but please call me Chi" She said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Nina and this is Amber" I said motioning to Amber. Amber gave her an enthusiastic wave which she gladly returned.

"Do you think I look better in pink of peach?" Amber asked her. Chi looked at her for a minute.

"Pink, peach pretty much blends in with your complexion" she answered. Amber nodded, thoughtfully.

"You're right, thanks Chi!"

"No problem" Chi answered smiling.

"So how have your first week been" I asked. She looked down.

"If I'm going to be honest with you, rubbish" she answered honestly.

"Why?" I asked, even though I pretty much knew the answer.

"All I've done is caused trouble, Patricia frickin hates my guts!" she exclaimed. I laughed a bit.

"Yeah the whole milk thing was a bit hard-core you obviously have guts if you did that to Patricia" I praised, laughing. She smiled a bit looking at me.

"Oh yeah that, it probably made a bad impression but I just acted on instinct, but now she thinks I'm trying to take Eddie away from her" she grimaced.

"So you're the one that's trying to break up Peddie!" Amber exclaimed standing up.

"Peddie?" I asked confused.

"Patricia and Eddie" Chi and Amber both said together. Amber looked at Chi suspiciously.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Chi shrugged.

"Nevermind that! Amber I'm not trying to split them up honest! Eddie is my friend I would never do that to him, Infact I'm not even talking to him anymore" she assured us. There was this look in her eye that told you she was telling the truth, we both nodded.

"So going away from that subject, have you made any friends yet?" she shook her head sadly.

"Not from out house no"

"Well you have us?" Amber offered excitedly. I nodded.

"Definitely, and we could introduce you to our friends I'm sure they would love to meet you" I said sincerely.

"I would really like that thank you" she answered.

"Great! I'll see you later" I said leaving my room.

'Be careful Chosen one, the evil one is watching' I heard a voice say.

**Patricia's POV**

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Eddie walked in with a wide grin on his face.

"Yackeerrrr" he said childishly, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Yeahhh?"

"Yackerrrr" he repeated. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeeessss?" I said getting slightly annoyed.

"Ya-"

"WHAT?!" I shouted. He threw his head back laughing. I grimaced.

"Are you _trying _to annoy me" I snapped.

"Is it working?" he teased moving closer to nudge me. I punched his arm, a smile creeping up my face.

"Jackass" I mumbled under my breath. He laughed giving me a look that says 'You know you love me'

"Whatcha doing?"

"Tuning my-" my sentence cut short when I heard my ringtone for my mum 'I hate you' by sick puppies. I stared at my phone as it vibrated on my nightstand.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrow.

"You get it" He took my phone and looked at the caller ID, his eyes widened dropping the phone between us.

"No, you get it" he said pushing it towards me.

"No you get it!" I argued pushing it towards him. He frowned.

"No! _you _get it!" he raised his voice pushing my phone towards me.

"You're my boyfriend! _You_ get it!"

"It's _your _phone, _you _get it!" he protested pushing it towards me. I put it in the middle and sighed angrily.

"Fine! We'll both get it!" I said before answering the call and putting it on loud speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Trixie it's me" I groaned putting my head in my hands.

"What do you want Piper? And why are you using mum's phone?"

"Mum was talking to Helen the other day…" she trailed off. I looked up at Eddie. His face was emotionless, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could see the fear, the hatred bursting out of them.

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"Helen said that she's looking for Eddie so Helen asked mum to ask you and mum asked me to ask you"

"Eddie's missing?!" I exclaimed trying to sound concerned.

"That's what Helen said, so I'm guessing you haven't seen him?" Eddie cursed under his breath and ran downstairs. I sighed.

"No, look I really have to go, Bye" I said quickly hanging up. I ran downstairs to Eddie's door. I stood outside Eddie's door, having second thoughts about whether I should actually go in there. I decided to let him calm down.

After about 5 minutes I barged into his room despite my decision. Slowly looking around the room, my eyes fell on his bed which appeared to have a big bump in it.

"Eddie?" I murmured softly. No answer. I walk towards his bed, sitting down at the end of it.

"Eddie I know you're in there" I said softly. He didn't say anything.

"Come on Eddie, speak to me, I miss your annoying American voice" I know I'm not really good with the whole comforting girlfriend role yet but I know Eddie would appreciate joke a bit, well normally would.

"I'm going to die" I heard him say, I thought I didn't hear him properly because he was speaking into his pillow.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he came out from under the duvet and looked me in the eye.

"I…am going…to die" he said. My heart started to beat faster.

"W-What are you saying?" I whispered. He jumped out of his bed and stood beside me.

"I'm going to die!" he shouted "That was part of the nightmare I had! The first part of the nightmare was mom telling your mom that I'm missing!" he panicked pacing around the room. I stood still I couldn't move. When I finally came back to my senses, I walked over to Eddie and grabbed his shoulders so he would stop pacing. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me.

"Calm down, we'll just make sure it doesn't come true, what happened next?"

"I can't really remember" his eyebrows pulled together "All I can remember is that we had a fight about something and you said you hated me" I nodded in understanding, signalling him to carry on.

"Th-Then E-Edward he…" he shook his head, by now I saw a tear trickling down his face.

"You can tell me" I told him softly, wiping the tear away. He shook his head.

"I can't" he whimpered, sitting down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. I decided to let him tell me in his own time. Right now he just needed me to be there.

"The only way the dream won't come true is if you stay with me, you're the one keeping me alive yacker" he said looking at me. I kissed his cheek.

"You can trust me, now come on let me make you a Hoagie" I said nudging him, he laughed. We both stood up intertwining out fingers, making our way to the kitchen

"Can you even make one?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah of course" I lied. We walked in the kitchen and got all we needed to make his 'boy sandwich' as joy called.

"So, what do we do first" I said clapping my hands together. Eddie smirked.

"I thought you knew how to make a hoagie" He said folding his arms. Damn. I shrugged.

"Well I lied" I admitted coolly. He laughed and then leaned in to kiss me. I was slightly surprised about how casually he did it.

"What was that for?" I asked smiling.

"I thought it was the right moment" He shrugged.

"Do you think it's the right moment now?"

"hmmm well that depends…" he teased. I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his shirt, before crashing his lips to mine.

_**So the next chapter is when all the drama and action starts! Hell yeah! I'm not going to lie that's going to be fun to write, I just hope you guys enjoy reading it. Oh yeah I'm interested to know who you guys think the wise one is, if you're smart you'll figure it out ;) Review! Chi x **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**100+ views on chapter 13 woooo! Thanks guys you're awesome! I think this is a good time for a few shout outs:**_

_**R (Guest)-Thank you honestly, just what I needed to hear:') Thanks for all of the support you're awesome! **_

_**Jadekelypeddielover- Ahh Smart girl ;) **_

_**DumDum40-Oh do you, why? **_

_**You guys might hate me for this chapter but I promise you I HATE sad endings so there's definitely a happy one! Hope you like this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing it. Review! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

Saturday, finally. I woke up pretty early brushed my teeth and walked into the dining room. I was expecting no one to be there so I was surprised to see Chi, already dressed.

"Morning" I greeted.

"Morning dearie would you like some pancakes?" Trudy asked.

"Yes please!" I looked over to Chi who had her headphones on, she was lost in her phone. I grimaced and sat next to her.

"Chi" I said. No answer. I huffed and took her headphones off.

"Chi!" I said again but louder.

"Hey" she said not looking up from her phone.

"Are you ignoring me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? I had my headphones in I didn't hear you" she lied, still looking at her phone. I took her phone from her hand and put it on the table. She sighed looking at her hands and then looked up at me.

"Don't lie you can hear almost anything above music, why are you ignoring me?" I asked. She sighed.

"Honestly, I've caused too much trouble between you and Patricia so I'm just going to stay out of the way" she explained standing and walking away. I followed.

"By ignoring me?" she shook her head sadly.

"Face is Eddie it would be better if I was just completely out of the way, you love her I _refuse _to let you lose her because of me. It's not fair" she whispered walking towards the door, again I followed her.

"Chi you don't have to do anything for me, you've been through too much I'm not leaving you alone in this"

"Eddie, you've done so much for me and I love you for that, which is exactly why I'm doing this. I owe you, so could you make this easier for me and say you love me for doing this?" she asked, smiling a bit. I sighed.

"Well if it satisfies you then fine,I love you for doing this for me" I said reluctantly. She nodded smiling.

"Good, see you later" she said before walked out of the door. I sighed and walked back into the dining room.

**Nina's POV**

"Maybe we could find the 'darts' somewhere in the study I just think…" Fabian blabbed on. He talked but I didn't listen, I couldn't concentrate, for some reason I feel like something bad is going to happen. Something _really _bad.

I can't shake the feeling off it's just there haunting me.

"Nina!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked over to Fabian who was waving his hand in my face.

"Nina are you okay?" Fabian asked concerned. I shook my head slowly.

"Something _really _bad is going to happen today, I can feel it"

**Eddie's POV**

My nightmare wasn't coming true to far, but I still have to avoid staying home, it's the main reason why everything went wrong.

"Do you want to go out today?" I asked Patricia.

"Sure, where?" she looked up from her cereal.

" I don't know around town, just out of here" I said anxiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just a bit anxious about you know…" I paused "My nightmare" I whispered. She nodded.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I promise" she assured. I nodded trying to convince myself that she was right.

"Okay I'll tell you what" she started, clearly seeing the doubt on my face " You go and have a shower and I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready. Then we'll go into town, that sound good?"

"Sounds great, see you then yacker" I agreed kissing her cheek and walking off.

**Patricia's POV**

After having a shower, I got myself dressed and went downstairs. Once I got downstairs I saw that Eddie wasn't there so I went to the common room and sat of the sofa.

"Hey Trixie" a familiar voice greeted from behind me. I turned around to see Joy.

"Hi Joy, what's up" I said.

"We have something to show you, but you're not going to like it" she said. We? I thought. As if on cue Jerome then appeared beside her, holding his phone. Then I saw that behind Joy and Jerome were Sibuna, minus Eddie.

"What's going on?"

**Eddie's POV**

After I got ready I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for yacker. When she didn't come I assumed she wasn't ready yet so I went to the common room. As soon as I walked into the common room I felt a sense of déja vu. Then I saw yacker sitting on the couch.

"Hey yacker, ready to go?" I asked, not realising that the whole house except for Chi, were there. She looked at me with cold eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You've been exposed Edison" Jerome butted in. I walked towards him.

"You, what did you do?!" I demanded.

"Actually Edison this is about what _you _did" He retorted. I narrowed my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" It was then when I realised it wasn't just us in the room. I looked around the room seeing Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber and Joy.

"What's this about?" I asked, dreading the answer. This all seemed horrifyingly familiar.

"You lied to me" Patricia whispered, shaking her head in disgust.

"What?" I breathed. She shot up from her seat.

"You lied to me! You fucking lied to me! Everything to ever said was a fucking lie, including the fact that you didn't cheat. Because you did!" She shouted. I was slightly stunned by her sudden outburst but tried to stay calm.

"Yacker I told you-"

"Don't you dare call me that" she growled, shoving me to the wall.

"Patrica, I would never cheat on you, why would you even think that?!" I said. Just as she was about to answer Jerome butted in again.

"Well Edison-"

"Call me Edison one more time and I'll box your face in" I warned clenching my fists. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Well _Eddie, _Joy happened to be walking by when she heard this…" he brought out his phone. It looked as if he was going to play a recording so I listened.

"**Face it Eddie, it would be better if… **_her _**was completely out of the way" **A female voice spoke in the recording, it sounded like Chi's voice. I grimaced.

"**Why?" **I heard my voice say.

"**It's not fair!" **There was a sigh in the background.

"**Well if it makes you happy then fine, I love you"**

"**I love you"** I looked at Joy angrily.

"You little…"

"So it is true! You cockroach!" Patricia shouted. I felt a hand hit my face. I stared at her in shock before defending myself.

"No! No! That's not how the conversation went at all!" I protested.

"Then how do you explain the recording then?!" She challenged.

"I-I don't know I'm not really a technology person, look I'm not that type of guy you know that!"

"No! No I don't!" I looked at Fabian, desperate for some reassurance he just looked down. All the hope that was once in me drained from every fibre in my body.

"Patricia, come one to have to believe me! I wouldn't have told you about Edward if I was going to cheat on you, you _know _it doesn't make sense!" I told her desperately.

"I bet that was just a sob story!" she spat. As if she didn't hurt me enough she continued "Why don't you just do us all a favour and go back to Miami because I _never _want to see you again! _I hate you_!" 'I hate you' those were her last words before she stomped out of the room.

"I warned you Miller" Jerome whispered in my ear before brushing past me. I didn't move, I didn't speak. Those three venomous words spinning around my head 'I hate you'. The very words I have been dreading since that night.

Soon enough I felt myself walking out of the door. Walking back to school to tell my dad I want to move schools. However along the way I didn't notice a car speeding towards me.

_**Ahhh he's going to die! Or is he? Stay tuned! If you're lucky I'll update later today but to be honest that's not very likely, I have a lot to do! But anyway! Review|! Chi x **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! I would have updated earlier but a lot of things happened so I couldn't bring myself to do it…sorry. But hey! Here's Chapter 15! ;) Chi x **_

**Chi's POV**

"Hello Hello, is anyone home? Hello, Hello just pick up the phone!" I sang, rocking my head back and forth while entering Anubis house. I walked into the kitchen, planning to get a drink of water, only to be slammed into the wall. I sunk to the ground groaning in pain.

As the pain settled I noticed a pair of combat boots stood in front of me. I looked up and saw Patricia towering over me, a burning rage visible to the naked eye. I sighed, getting up and shaking off the light pain I felt.

"Patricia, honestly what did I do now?" I groaned. She slapped me. I held my cheek, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"I never knew you were like that Chi" another voice spoke up. I looked towards where the voice was coming from. I saw Nina, Amber and two boys. Nina and Amber looked disappointed.

"What? I don't understand!" I said frustrated. First I get slammed against a wall and slapped, and now I've done something disappointing.

"You broke Peddie up! After you promised nothing was going on! How could you!" Amber shouted. My eyes widened.

"What?! No!" I objected.

"You know it's bad enough that you did it, but lying about it…That's low Chi" Nina shook her head.

"I didn't-"

"Cut the crap! I know what you did, I know that Eddie cheated on me with you! So tell me how did it start?" Patricia butted in angrily.

"No I didn't-"

"Tell me! All those times he spent with you, it wasn't just talking was it!" she yelled.

"WE AREN'T GOING OUT!" I yelled getting annoyed at the interrogation. I was utterly absurd and I wasn't going to take it.

"THEN WHAT'S THIS!" She yelled, holding up a phone.

"**Face it Eddie, it would be better if… **_her _**was completely out of the way" **A female voice spoke in the recording. It was my voice.

"**Why?" **I heard Eddie's voice say.

"**It's not fair!" **There was a sigh in the background.

"**Well if it makes you happy then fine, I love you"**

"**I love you"** I shook my head, staring at the floor in an annoyed fashion, but it came across to them as guilt.

"You bitch!" Patricia screamed before pouncing on me, attempting to fight me. I didn't fight back I just dodged.

"Patricia!" Nina shouted trying to get her off me. We rolled around, as if we were fighting for our lives.

"Alfie do something!" Amber panicked. Alfie took a step towards us only for Patricia to growl at him. Alfie quickly backed away.

"You ruined my life!" she screamed at me, throwing a punch. I carefully dodged it and grabbed her hands.

"Patricia! Listen to me, I don't like him like that!" I desperately defended myself. She tried to struggle out of my grasp and it took most of the power in my body to stop her.

"You told him you loved him!" she screamed at me, releasing her hands from my grip.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM HE'S MY COUSIN!" I yelled getting everyone's attention. Patricia froze.

"Cousin?" she asked softly.

"Yes" I panted "If you get off me, I can answer all your questions" I said softly. She nodded slowly getting off me. When I felt her weight lift off of me, I slowly got up, ignoring the sharp pain I felt in my back.

"Talk" Patricia instructed.

"I'm his cousin" I repeated.

" How? That doesn't make sense, you're..." I heard a boy, apparently called alfie ask.

"Yeah yeah I'm black his white I get it…his uncle adopted me…making me his 'cousin" I explained.

There was a chorus of 'Ohhhh's I nodded.

"Well when Eddie introduced you to me, why didn't he just say that?" Patricia asked. I nodded in understanding. I looked at everyone before giving them an explanation.

"This is a bit personal to share but I guess I owe you an explanation" I felt tears well up in my eyes. "He didn't say I was his cousin was because we both knew that you would ask the question 'how'. Eddie knows I'm not comfortable with the subject of being adopted because…" A few tears escaped.

"Chi you don't have to-" Nina sympathized, I shook my head.

"No Patricia deserves to know" I disagreed. I continued with what I was saying. "Eddie knows that I'm not comfortable with the subject of being adopted because it just reminds me of why I was adopted, the fact that my dad died, my mum's in jail and my sister refused to even look at me" I paused wiping my tears.

"Sorry I really shouldn't be crying it's ridiculous" I frowned "I'm so sorry Patricia I shouldn't have let my insecurities ruin your relationship, I _really _didn't mean it!"

"I don't know if I believe you" Patricia frowned. I sighed.

"Okay who convinced you guys that Eddies cheating?" I asked, wiping the rest of my tears and getting myself together.

"Jerome and Joy" They all said.

"Jerome said that Joy was walking by when she heard you and Eddie talking" The dark haired boy explained. I grimaced, crossing my arms.

"And who's phone is that?" I asked.

"Jerome's…" Patricia answered simply. Then she realised what she just said.

"So she was 'walking by' and causally recorded a conversation?" I challenged raising my eyebrow. Realisation hit everyone's faces. Patricia shook it off and glared at me.

"Joy's my best friend, she would never do that to me!" Patricia argued.

" Patricia, either way that's not how the conversion went, did it ever occur to you guys that they could have jumbled up the words to make it sound like something else. For example in the recording I said 'It's not fair!" but what I really said was _'Face is Eddie it would be better if I was just completely out of the way, you love her I refuse to let you lose her because of me. It's not fair!'_ I recited.

"How did I not think of that!" The dark haired boy exclaimed.

"You trusted a _recording _instead your friend, and Patricia you trusted a _recording _instead of the boy that you love" I shook my head. They all bowed their heads in shame.

"We're so sorry Chi" Nina apologized.

"You weren't trying to break Peddie up, just like you promised" Amber said. I nodded.

"It's not really me you should be apologizing to, it's Eddie, where is he anyway?" I asked.

"Fabian?" Nina asked the dark haired boy.

"He walked out, he looked crushed, I can't believe I didn't believe him" Fabian said sadly. My eyes widened.

"He walked out _alone_?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry Chi I'm sure he'll be okay" Fabian reassured me. I shook my head, pacing.

"No, no, no, no, no" I muttered under my breath.

"Calm down Chi, he's a big boy he'll be fine" Nina said, looking at me.

"No he won't!" I shouted flipping out.

"Why are you-"

"We need to go and look for him, _now_!" I told them urgently.

"Nina! You've been having a feeling that something bad is going to happen today haven't you?" her eyes widened.

"How do you know that?!" she asked. I shook my head vigorously.

"No time! Look all I can say is that, Eddie is in danger we need to go and look for him!" I said frantically.

**Patricia's POV**

Sibuna was about to go but I stopped them.

"How do we know if we can trust her!" I hissed. Chi walked up to me and grasped my shoulders.

"Patricia, this is a life or death situation, if we don't go…Eddie _will _die" she told me sternly. I looked into her eyes and I saw something that made me believe in her. That's when Eddie's words rang in my head.

'I'm going to die' 'You told me you hated me' My eyes widened in realisation, I told him I hated him. This was his nightmare coming true!

"Let's go" I said.

**Nina's POV**

We ran towards the school and saw a gruesome sight. A pool of blood. 'Eddie' was my first thought. I saw Patricia was close to tears and I could tell that was her first thought.

"What do we do now?! We don't know where he is!" I said to Chi.

"Yes we do, Nina you and him are connected, if you concentrate you've be able to lead us to his whereabouts" She told me. I didn't question her, instead I just closed my eyes and focused on Eddie. Nothing.

"This is working!" I said frustrated.

"Concentrate Nina, feel the energy radiating off of his body" She instructed. I inhaled deeply, concentrating on Eddie. Soon my arm begun to feel hot.

"I know where he is" I stated confidently.

**Patricia's POV**

Nina led us to a warehouse, deep in the woods.

"You're sure this is where he is?" Fabian asked. She nodded, gripping his hand tightly. That could be me and Eddie right now, but no. I ruined it, again. We crouched down beside a miniature slope. We saw a familiar figure get into a black four by four and drive off. Rufus of course he would do this.

"Okay Fabian, Alfie you stay here, keep watch and call and ambulance. Patricia, Nina and I will go and see if Eddie's okay" Chi instructed. Everyone nodded.

As Nina, Chi and I crept towards the door, I was lost in my thoughts. As much as I wanted to see if he was okay, I didn't want to risk seeing him…dead. I would never forgive myself. _Ever._

"Patricia are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Chi standing by the door, looking at me. I nodded.

"Don't worry Patricia he'll be okay" Nina assured me. Chi tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Dammit!" she cursed, slamming her hand on the door.

"Here" Nina gave her one of her hair grips. Chi thanked her and picked the lock. As she opened the door I braced myself for what I was about to see, it was bound to be horrible. And it was.

_**As much as I'd love to write more, I can't, it's 11:23 pm in England and I want to make the deadline. Not taking any chances, I hoped you like this chapter. Someone wanted everyone to be ashamed of themselves to I did that for ya;) I think it was Megan(Guest) I can't remember. Anyways Review! Chi x **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Patricia's POV**

There, in a pool of blood, was Eddie. His eyes were closed but you see that he was in pain. I felt tears run down my cheeks. I stepped closer.

"I did this to you" I whispered getting on my hands and knees.

"He was hit by a car and it looks that he was…shot he's lost a lot of blood. He's pulse is _very _faint" Chi stated mournfully feeling his pulse.

"I'm so sorry Eddie!" I sobbed "I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry Patricia I won't let him die" Chi promised. I shook my head, she can't promise that.

"Nina do you know where his mark is?" She asked. Nina nodded.

"Touch it" She ordered, closing her eyes. Nina kneeled beside Eddie, tears falling, and touched his wrist. She stayed in that position for only a split second before she opened her eyes revealing the golden glow in them. Then I looked at Eddie, His eyes were wide open revealing a golden glow. Then they closed again.

"What happened?! His eyes are closed again!" I panicked. Chi shook her head, opening her eyes.

"Don't worry he'll be fine" Chi assured me. Before I could say anything else, Fabian walked in telling the paramedics where Eddie was. They rushed to Eddie's side and took him in the ambulance. Nina and Chi went out to see the ambulance drive away but I didn't move. I sat by where Eddie's body was and just prayed to God that he would be okay.

I've never really prayed before but this was a special case. This was Eddie. Nina and Chi walked.

"Come on Patricia we have to go" Nina said softly. I nodded slowly getting up.

"Oh I didn't know I had company" A horrifyingly familiar voice spoke. Nina and Chi slowly backed away from the door, to reveal the one and only…Rufus. Nina and Chi stood beside me.

"Ah Patricia how nice of you to stop by, too bad you won't be going back home" He said walking towards me. I tried not to show any fear.

"Let us go!" I growled. He laughed.

"Still feisty I see" Then he turned to Nina.

"Ahh the Chosen One, It's an honour" He said.

"Rufus, why can't you just let us go, please" Nina pleaded. Rufus laughed.

"And take advantage of a chance like this? I would be foolish to! Can't believe powerful beings like Osirian's have to use their power to protect _you_. Speaking of which, where is the Osirian?!" Rufus demanded. We all stayed quiet.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll tell me where he is" Rufus warned. We all stayed quiet.

"Okay then" He pulled out a gun and pointed it at us. Nina was about to say something when Chi gave her a stern look, Nina clasped her mouth shut. Rufus noticed the little exchange and used it.

"Oh well look who it is" he said looking at Chi "Chiamaka Miller, how nice to see you again" My eyes widened, he knows her? I heard Nina gasp, however Rufus didn't pay attention to it.

"I see you _still _can't pronounce my name, sound out your letters rufy" she smirked. I gave her a 'what the fuck are you doing!" look, she shook her head as if to say 'Don't worry I got this' He slapped her, wiping the smirk off her face and replacing it with a glare.

"Still Charismatic I see" she smirked at the comment "How about _you _tell me where the Osirian is" He said.

"Over my dead body" she vowed, getting up in his face. Nina and I started panicking.

"That can be arranged" he said pointing the gun at her chest.

"NO!" Nina and I cried as he pulled the trigger. We heard a gunshot, but looked at Chi. She was okay, she stood in front of Rufus smiling. She didn't even look like she was in pain. She's indestructible too?!

"I'm sorry Rufy did you say something?" she teased. He huffed angrily.

" Stop calling me that you little brat!" He yelled as he kept shooting at her chest. She wasn't hurt in any way. Nina and I stared in awe, how is she doing that?! Then she shot her in the arm. She held her arm groaning. He tried shooting her again but he was out of bullets.

"You dick!" she yelled before pulling a gun out from behind her and pointing it at him. "You're going to be sorry you did that" Rufus backed away.

"GO!" She shouted to us. We ran out of the door. Hiding behind haystacks. We heard a lot of gun shots until she came out. We ran to her.

"Are you okay?!" Nina asked going frantic.

"Yeah, thanks, now let's go!" She said

We were in the bathroom helping Chi with her arm.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked for like the 100th time. Chi chuckled slightly.

"Yes, thank you how about you guys?" she asked. I grimaced.

"Are you serious? _We _didn't get shot!" I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"As long as the bullet is out-which it is- they won't be any further damage, I'm fine. You still might be shaken up" She explained, wrapping her arm in a bandage.

"We're fine but I have to ask, how come the first 100 times Rufus shot at you, you weren't…dead" I asked. She laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not some superhuman, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest, duh" she answered trying to lighten the mood.

"Ohhhh" Nina and I said.

"You probably have a lot of question and I'll answer them but I think right now we should go and see Eddie" she said. I looked at her relaxed expression as we left the bathroom, how could she be so relaxed. We joined Fabian, Alfie and Amber at the bottom of stairs. Trudy walked towards.

"Okay dearies, I just rung the hospital and they said that they just finished surgery so we can visit Eddie" She told us giving us a shaky smile. I saw she didn't really want to cheer us up but she had to.

As we entered the hospital, I felt numb. I knew this is my fault. He's probably dead by now. My min diverted my thoughts to how he looked when we found him. He was in pain, it was printed on his face. All of his muscles were strained you could tell he was fighting for his life. His normal blondish hair was sprayed with blood. Most of his body was covered in blood.

That's when I started crying. I couldn't take it anymore. It's my entire fault! He TOLD me what happened in his dream and I promised him it wouldn't come true. But it has, and it's my fault! I know I've probably said that like a million time but it's only because I have a guilty conscience.

And the worst part of it is that the last thing I said to him was. "I hate you!" And I didn't even mean it. It was just a spur of the moment. I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. _Please be okay Eddie. _I felt a hand on my back and looked up. Nina and Chi sat beside me, comforting me.

"He'll be alright Patricia" Chi said.

"How can you be so sure!" I snapped. She didn't looked fazed by my tone.

"She's right Patricia, he's okay…I can feel it" Nina said. I looked at her confused.

"I know it sounds weird but-"

"Edison Miller?" The doctor called. Trudy and Mr Sweet went to him and I shot up from my seat.

"Is he okay Doctor?" Trudy asked.

"Edison, had some major injuries, some of the bones in his ribcage were broken, he has a broken leg and a severe concussion. So severe that he's in a coma." The Doctor explained. Everyone gasped.

"However, there is an 80% chance he will wake up, his body just needs to recover. In fact he was very lucky to even be alive after so much blood was lost so there are no worries, he will be fine. You may go and see him now, Room 22" The doctor said.

As we walked down the halls I got really nervous. Yes they said Eddie is okay just like Nina and Chi said, but I would hate to see him so broken. As everyone went inside his room I stayed outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Chi looking at me with concerned eyes. I frowned.

"Why are you being nice to me? You should hate me!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"I was mean to you even though you didn't deserve it!" She shook her head…she's done that a lot today.

"I understand, you see your boyfriend getting close to another girl and they hesitate to say their friends, what are you supposed to think?!" she said laughing nervously.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Anytime, you coming in?" she asked pointing to the door. I nodded. Opening the door slowly, everyone stopped talking and looked at each other.

"We'll leave you alone" Nina said leading everyone out of the room. Chi was about to leave but I stopped her.

"You can stay, you haven't seen him yet" I said. She nodded. I walked over to Eddie's bed and sit on the chair beside it. I watched Eddie's chest rise and fall, It was somewhat comforting seeing it assured me that he was definitely alive.

He his face was more relaxed than the last time I saw him. He looked like he was sleeping. I smiled, he looks cute when he's sleeping. I sighed.

"I don't really know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Do you know why I always talk a lot when I'm around you?... From the very moment I saw you, you brought something out in me. At the time I just thought it was annoyance" I chuckled slightly at the memory "But I now I realise that it was much more. I guess my subconscious knew that we were the perfect match and me talking, I guess was a way of getting me to realise that. I know it doesn't really make sense but my point is before I met you I was alive but I wasn't living. You sparked the life in me, I finally got to show someone how me talking can be good sometimes. I love you so much Eddie…without you, I'm dead. I need you" I whispered kissing his cheek.

For a split second I thought I saw him smile.

_**Yeah I know that it would have been the perfect time for him to wake up romantically but come on people…it's sooo cliché! This to be at least slightly realistic. But I'm not going to take AGES LOL! Don't worry…just review?! Chi x **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey guys…don't kill me! Sorry I haven't updated it's actually kind of a long story. Well at first I was really sick, then I was busy, then my computer started being a dick and didn't let me open word! Technology! But anyway and back, but just a heads up I'm going on like a weekend get away with my family so I won't be able to update. I'll try and update a lot before then, I'll see what I can do. Anyways this is chapter 17! Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

_Once we arrived back at the house my first instinct was to find Jerome and Joy. As I stormed into the Common room I saw Jerome sitting on the sofa, drinking coke. I smiled deviously to myself. I heard everyone gasp, including Trudy, from behind me. I walked over to him and poured he coke over his head. He gasped and shot up from his seat as the ice slid down his shirt. _

"_Cold! Cold!" he chanted dancing around the room, everyone laughed. _

"_Don't mess with me OR Eddie, got that?" I warned before walking off to find joy. _

"_You just got served" I heard Alfie say from behind me. I heard everyone laugh as stomped u the stairs. I walked into my room and saw Joy on her laptop._

"_Hey Trixie!" she greeted happily. I glared at her. _

"_I know what you did" I stated somewhat calmly. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about" she said innocently. I felt all the anger I felt inside boil, it was as if steam was coming out of my ears. _

"_You fucking bitch! Eddie's in a COMA and you can't even admit what you did!" I screamed at her. She was thoroughly taken back by my outburst but I didn't care._

"_Coma?" she whispered. I didn't answer "Trixie I'm so sorry I didn't-"_

"_You didn't what?! You LIED to me Joy! YOU of ALL people! I was finally happy but YOU wanted to personally ruin it! WHY?" I yelled, tears welling in my eyes. _

"_Trixie-"_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT! Just tell me why so I can get the hell out of here!" I screamed tears streaming down my face. I could see Joy was crying too._

"_I missed you! You were always with Eddie I just wanted my best friend back!" she protested desperately. _

"_So you had to BREAK US UP?! We could have talked about it!" I exclaimed. _

"_I just-" she started but I shook my head and cut her off. _

"_Did you not ever think how this would have an effect on me?!" I demanded. She started trembling._

"_W-Well you're Patricia…I j-just thought you w-would be …" she trailed off. I shook my head in disgust and closed my eyes, a tear escaping my eye. _

"_You don't get it…do you?" I asked, opening my eyes._

"_Get WHAT?" she asked desperately. I inhaled a sharp breath. _

"_I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM YOU BITCH!" I yelled my voice cracking on the last word. Her eyes widened. _

"_I would have expected you above everyone to notice that" I murmured looking at her in the eye, she move or say anything. _

"_But you were too busy thinking about yourself" I spat shaking my head, turning around to leave._

"_Wait w-where are you going?" she stuttered. _

"_I'm going to ask Trudy if I can move rooms and I want you to never speak to me again. You're never getting your best friend back. _

I jolted awake, and looked at my surroundings, the hospital. It's been 2 weeks since 'the incident' and Eddie still hasn't woken up. I sighed as I looked at Eddie next to me, lying in a hospital bed. I guess he looks a lot better I just want him to wake up.

"Wake up slimeball, I miss you" I murmured in his ear, taking his hand in my own. I sighed when he didn't open his eyes. Just when I was about to give up, I saw his hand move slightly. I looked towards his face as his eyes slowly opened. I gasped.

"Eddie?" I whispered, surprised. He blinked, looking straight ahead.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed standing up and throwing my arms around him. I heard him gasp. I immediately pulled away.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" I asked concerned. He shook his head.

"I don't care" he said, putting his arms out. I met him half way and hugged him, I could tell he was in a lot of pain so I pulled away and kissed him instead. He seemed slightly surprised but kissed back, all of our frustrations and worries all pouring out.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in between kisses "I'm so sorry". He replied by deepening the kiss.

"I missed you so much" I said once we pulled away.

"I missed you too and by the way, you look horrible" he teased laughing weakly. I smiled, it was so refreshing to hear his laugh again but I looked like it hurt him to do so.

"I know" I admitted. He looked me up and down and frowned.

"When's the last time to ate?" he asked.

"This morning" I said. It wasn't a complete lie…I've been eating…just not much. But he doesn't need to know that. He squinted, giving me a look. I sighed.

"Okay _maybe _I'm not eating much but I'm still eating!" I said. He shook his head.

"There's probably a cafeteria around somewhere, eat something" he ordered.

"A _what_?" I asked confused. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what you Brits call it just eat something"

"But Eddiee" I whine. He gives me a stern fatherly look.

"Fine! I swear if you didn't just wake up from a coma" I grumbled walking away.

"Love you too!" He called after me.

When I got back to Eddie's room I noticed a nurse was there.

"We tried a…different method of pain medication for him so, be careful" She told me. I nodded, not really paying attention. I sat on the chair by Eddie's bed. He stared at me, a wide grin on his face. It was kind of creepy.

"Slimeball would you stop staring at me like that…it's creepy" I said.

"You're preeeetyy" he said, sounding like a child. I frowned in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He frowned.

"You have a nose" he said, poking my nose. "why?" I chuckled slightly at his childish tone and took his hand away from my nose.

"Eddie you're acting weird" I said. He started laughing hysterically. He was laughing so hard I started to laugh. Then he stopped.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked confused. I chuckled.

"Because you're funny" I said poking his nose. He looked at his nose and then laughed.

"Look! I have a nose too!" he said excitedly. I Laughed.

"Yes you do"

"I have a question" he announced.

"Yes?"

"Why is your head red? Is it made of strawberries?" He asked looking confused. I laughed.

"No it's not made of strawberries" I said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" He leaned down to smell my hair "It smells like strawberries" he stated. I laughed.

"Go to sleep Eddie" I told him.

"But mom I'm not tired" he whined, leaning back into his pillow.

"Yes you are, night Eddie" I said kissing his cheek.

"Girls have cooties" I heard him mumble before he drifted off to sleep.

The doctor's said that Eddie could come home in a few days and I wanted to do something for him. I just wish I could somehow replay the first time we really connected…but I can't. I sighed. I was about to play my guitar when I realised I lost my pick.

I frowned as I looked through all of my drawers. Ever since I move out of Joy's room I've been slightly un organised. I sighed as I walked towards Joy's room. I was about to knock when I heard a guitar playing from inside the room.

_Hello Hello Is anyone home? _

_Hello Hello, Just pick up the phone _

A voice sung, I listened as the guitar started to play a melody.

_I opened up my life to you _

_I told you everything thing I knew _

_You listened so closely to_

_You listened so close when love was just a way out _

_But you're going deaf now _

_Yeah, you turned your head around _

_Hello Hello, Is anyone home? _

_Hello Hello, Just pick up the phone _

_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now _

_Sorry to hear, you're without my now _

_You blew up the word I built for us _

_Destroyed our secret universe _

_Threw out the trust I put in you_

_Making me feel like I've been used _

_And now I'm reminded _

_That I was just blinded _

_Hello Hello, Just pick up the phone _

_You'll be sorry to hear, I'm doing fine now _

_Sorry to hear, you're without my now_

_I'm doing fine, you'll be alright._

_Maybe you'll think of me tonight _

_You're doing fine, I'll be alright _

_Just give me time yeah_

Then as I heard an impressive guitar solo I slowly opened the door to see who was playing. I was slightly surprised when I saw that who was playing was…Chi?!

"You can play the guitar _too_?!" I exclaimed. She jumped cursing quietly under breath.

"You scared me!" She said, doing something on her laptop.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I was just uh…walking by when I heard you playing" I lied. She raised her eyebrow, seeing through my act.

"Okay...well answering your question, yes I can why?" She asked.

"I need to ask a favour…"

_**That's all I can do, sorry this chapter sucked eggs! But I woke up at 6 this morning writing this so, yeah I think that kind of got to me. Anyways I forgot to say, thank you for all of the reviews! Just a couple I need to reply to:**_

_**4everSibuna- Really glad you liked it!**_

_**Peddie-obsessed1.0-Wo thank you so much1 Honestly it means a lot!**_

_**Guest: That's a relief I'm so glad you've like them! You'll be happy to know that I'm working on another peddie story already, so watch out for it! Oh and btw you don't need to apologise for the language I really couldn't care less:D **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey guys! I'm going away for the weekend tomorrow so I won't be able to update, and to make it worse, school starts soon. So I'll try and update tomorrow before I go but I don't know if I can. Anyways IMPORTANT QUESTION: Do you guys want Patricia and Joy to make up? Let me know Chi x **_

Eddie's POV

"Trudy why are we going towards the school? I want to go home" I complained. I had finally come out of hospital, slightly dissapointed that yacker didn't come to pick me up.

"Your father wants to talk to you" Trudy told me. I groaned.

"I'm on CRUTCHES Couldn't he have come to the house?". Trudy shook her head.

"He wanted to speak to you, in private" She explained. I sighed.

"Fine" I grumbled holding my crutches tighter as we entered the school.

Trudy suddenly stopped outside of the student lounge.I gave her a "what are you up to?" Look, she simply rolled her eyes and pushed me inside.

I noticed the lights were of.

"What the-" I started to say before everyone from anubis house-minus Jerome-appeared out of the blue.

"SURPRISE" they shouted, causing me to jump back slightly. I laughed happily, looking around the room. It was decorated with streamers and balloons with a banner that said "WELCOME BACK EDDIE" They all ran towards me.

'Welcome back Eddie' 'We missed you man'

'We're so glad you're okay'. I heard them say.

"Wow, thanks guys really it means a lot" I said gratefully. Then I realised some people are missing.

"Where's Patricia and Chi?" I asked. They didn't answer, all they did was smile and walk away. I was about to ask again until I heard a familiar tune. I looked towards the stage and there I saw Patricia and Chi playing the guitar, along with a drummer.

I recognised the song as Hallelujah by Paramore...the first song we played together. I smiled at the memory. It was when we played together when I realised that I liked her.

_**(I suggest you open a new tab, go to youtube, type 'Paramore Hallelujah' and play it,because you'll enjoy reading more and I think the words are important for this story:') enjoy!) **_

_Somehow everything gonna fall right into place_

_If we only had a way to make it all, fall faster everyday_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_We're gonna make it fly_

_Faster than I'm falling in love_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_Holding to patience wearing thin_

_I can't force these eyes to see the end_

_If only time flew like a dove_

_Well we can watch it fly_

_And just keep looking up_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah_

_We'll make it last forever_

_And. We've got time on our hands (_Got time_)_

_Got nothing but time on out hand_

_Got Nothing but, Got nothing but (_time_)_

_Got nothing but time on our hands_

_This time we're not giving up_

_Let's make it last forever_

_Screaming hallelujah (_hallelujah_)_

_Hallelujah_

Everyone clapped and cheered but I just stood there grinning like a 5 year old on christmas day. Yacker walked down the side of the stage and walked up to me.

"Did you do all this?" I asked her looking around the room.

"I had some help" she smirked. I chuckled kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" She frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just realised...why don't you hate me?!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"After everything I said, after I accused you of cheating with Chi when really she was your COUSIN, why don't you hate me? Even if you don't, you haven't said a single I told you so or-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I pulled away and raised my eyebrow putting on my signature smirk.

"Did you know 'I told you so' has a brother? His name is shut the hell up" I said before kissing her again.

"Yacker I could NEVER hate you because I love you, that will never change" I promised. She smiled leaning in, just as we were about to kiss...

"AHH PEDDIE!" Amber squealed.

"Peddie?" Patricia and I asked.

"Patricia and Eddie" everyone in the room, including Trudy said.

"Wait why is your name first?!" I teased. Patricia lightly smacked my arm.

"Shut up slimeball" she teased. I winked causing her to blush slightly. I turned my head slightly and something caught my sight.

"FOOD!" Alfie shouted suddenly, charging for the table full of food. Everyone laughed, especially Amber. I walked towards the table full of food an practically pounced on it, stuffing food into my mouth. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"What? You haven't been stuck in a stuffy hospital where all they feed you is vegetables for two weeks!" I protested.

"You're a strong man!" Alfie nodded, patting my back. I continued eating until I realised I had something to do.

"I'll be right back" I told Patricia before hobbling off to find my cousin. I found her on the stage with drummer boy, they were looking particularly close. I frowned.

"Hey" I said to Chi once I got on the stage. She removed her headphones and looked at me.

"Eddie!" she said before running over to me.

"I missed you so much" She mumbled into my shoulder.

"Missed you too cuz" I said. I looked over at the boy who was using his laptop.

Chi pulled away from the hug and followed my gaze to the boy. She laughed at my expression.

"Who's drummer boy?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, turning around to kick him.

"Ow! Could you not have called me?" The boy complained. Walking up to her.

"Nope" she smirked. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to me.

"Eddie this is Nicholas my-"

"Boyfriend" Patricia finished, appearing beside me. My eyes widened.

"Boyfriend?!" I exclaimed "When were you going to tell me this?!" She groaned.

"NO! he's not my boyfriend!" she said glaring at Patricia who was laughing. I stood there confused.

"Well, he's not your friend either" Patricia retorted.

"You're right he's not my friend-" I gasped.

"I wasn't finished" she snapped at me "He's not my friend, he's my _best _friend. Eddie meet my _best friend Nicholas_, Nicholas this is my cousin Eddie" She introduced. I sighed in relief and shook his hand. "Nick came to help out with the song" she explained.

"You're a good drummer" I complimented awkwardly.

"Thanks" he replied mirroring my tone. Chi laughed sensing the awkwardness and dragged him back to her laptop.

**Patricia's POV**

"Well that was awkward" I stated, helping Eddie get down from the stage. He rolled his eyes.

"No shit, is he really her boyfriend? Tell me the truth" he said

"No he's not, I just tease her about it" he raised his eyebrow.

"You and Chi seemed to be getting along, did hell freeze over while I was in a coma?" he joked. I laughed.

"I know" I said.

"But seriously, since when are you two so friendly?" he asked curious.

"Well when she told us that she was your cousin I felt bad and figured I owed her, besides I needed her help" I lied. It was partially true, but that's not the whole reason.

"Oh okay" he said. I could tell he wasn't completely convinced but let it slide. Music started playing, lightening the mood.

"Do you want to go outside for a bit?" Eddie asked.

"Sure why not" I shrugged.

We sat in the middle of the clearing in the wood. I was leaning on Eddie's shoulder while his arm was wrapped around my waist. We sat in a comfortable silence feeling the cool freeze on our faces. I took this time to actually appreciate his presence.

I literally can't imagine my life without him, I can't imagine that he wouldn't be beside me right now. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked concerned. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not the one on crutches" I said.

"It doesn't m-"

"I could have lost you!" I blurted out, looking at the ground.

"I literally can't imagine my life without you Eddie, I can't imagine you not being here…it kills me to even think about it" I said A few tears escaping my eyes.

"Hey" Eddie said hugging my tighter "I'm here now okay, that's all that matter's" I nodded drying my tears. We spent like 30 minutes talking and laughing before getting back to the 'party'. Eddie walked into the room and grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked. He cocked his head forward. I followed his direction and saw Chi sitting on Nicholas' lap, laying her head on his shoulder typing something on her phone. Nicholas was looking at her phone while twirling his drumstick in between his fingers.

"A bit intimate don't you think?" Eddie mumbled.

"Just a smidge, I guess that's just how they roll" I shrugged, trying to annoy him. He scoffed.

"Well he better start rolling away from my cousin before I box his face in" He grumbled. I laughed.

_I wonder if he's going to be this protective when we have children _I thought.

"What did you just say?" Eddie asked with an amused look on his face. I looked at him in surprise as I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"N-Nothing, I didn't say anything why would I say anything, what would I say?" I said frantically. Eddie started laughing.

"You were thinking out loud yacker" he said. I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"No this can't be happening!"

"Cheer up yacker, I think it's kind of cute" he teased. I glared at him.

"Shut up Edison" I glared teasingly before walking away.

_**Well that was a horrible chapter but I have a serious case of writers block so yeah. I made sure protective Eddie made an appearance, I thought it would be cute. Anyways, review! Chi x **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey guys I'm back! I would have updated ages ago but I had a lot of stuff to do. I have School now**__** and because I'm starting GCSE's I don't think I will be able to update as much, so I apologize in advance. **_

_**Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to the guest that answered my important question! Just so you know who you are you said '**__** Chapter 2. Make Patricia and Joy make up but just friends not bestfriends' **__**Thank you so much, I'm so glad you answered because 1.I REALLY needed an answer and 2. I agree. So again thanks, this chapter is for you I hope you like it! Chi x **_

**Nina's POV **

'Chosen One, you must be careful who you trust, the evil one walks among you' A voice said. I realised it sounded slightly different from usual but didn't take note of it.

**Eddie's POV**

Sibuna were gathered in Nina's room to fill me in on what happened.

"So what did I miss?" I asked.

"A lot!" Alfie exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess I have a lot to hear" I said.

"Before we explain, I think we should hear your side first" Nina said. I looked at them gravely.

" I was afraid you were going to say that" I sighed. "So it all started when I walked out of the house…"

_I felt myself walking out of the door. Walking back to school to tell my dad I want to move schools. However along the way I didn't notice a car_ _speeding towards me. Before I could even register what was about to happen, I felt the heavy metal care collide with my body. _

_After that, everything went black. _

_I woke up immediately feeling the excruciating pain everywhere in my body. It took all the power that I had left to try and ignore the pain, but my efforts were wasted. I tried breathing, only to receive a burning pain in my chest. Soon enough, I gave up, no matter how much I tried, there was no way I'm going to live. _

"_I see you're awake" A deep menacing voice spoke up. I lifted my head up slightly and strained my eyes to see who it was. In the process of doing that, I saw past the open door and spotted a black four by four. The same four by four that hit me. I grimaced, ignoring the pain. _

"_W-Who are you?" I asked my voice barely coming out as a breath. He laughed darkly. _

"_Oh Osirian, you don't want to know who I am. You won't a chance to, after I kill you" I felt tears roll down my face._

"_I-I…" I whispered not able to finish my sentence. He laughed again. _

"_You have no idea how much it pleases me to see the Osirian in so much pain, but that's not enough, I need you DEAD!" He said, pulling out what looked like a gun. _

"_W-Why are you doing t-this to me" I croaked. There was a loud bang followed by a burning sensation in my hip. I screamed as the burning pain spread around my body. I felt the air being sucked from my lungs._

"_Let's just say, I'm doing you a favour" I heard him say before I slipped into unconsciousness. _

_I didn't know whether I was dead or alive, all I knew was that I felt my lungs feel with air. _

'_Keep fighting Osirian, your friends need you, the world needs you…Patricia needs you" I heard a voice say. That's all it took me to stay alive. _

"Next thing I know, I'm waking up in the hospital" I finished. Everyone sat there slightly awe struck.

**Patricia's POV**

Nina and I shared a look, how did Chi know how to save Eddie.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Eddie asked impatiently. Nina nodded and explained the whole thing. How we followed his trail, how Chi saved him, who Rufus was and the fact that he knows Chi.

"Okay first of all, how did Chi know what to do? And secondly, WHY THE FUCK DOES SOME PSYCOTIC MANIAC KNOW MY COUSIN?!" Eddie asked frantically.

"We don't know" Nina sighed.

"But what we do know is that she seems to know a lot, she can help us" Fabian spoke up confidently.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea" Alfie agreed. Eddie and I stayed silent while Nina thought.

"I-I don't know guys I'm not sure we can trust her" Nina said. We all looked at her with questioning eyes.

"It's just I heard a voice in my head today, saying to be careful who I trust, just because she knows a lot doesn't mean it's a good thing" Nina explained.

"That's true, she could know a lot for all the wrong reasons" Fabian agreed.

"Are you trying to say that my cousin is on team evil!" Eddie challenged.

"Sorry Eddie but it's possible" I said. Alfie gasped.

"What if she's a _zombie_!" Alfie exclaimed horrified. Amber giggled and then put a hand over her mouth. Alfie smiled.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Eddie scoffed putting his arms over his chest.

"Well how are we going to do that?" Fabian asked.

"I say we follow her" Alfie suggested.

"No! That's an invasion of a girls privacy!" Amber said.

"It's all we've got" Nina said

"Besides! We could be like Ninja's!" Alfie exclaimed excitedly showing his ninja pose. Everyone chuckled and walked out of the room. As we walked down the hallway we heard a muffled voice coming from Chi's room. Alfie immediately rolled over to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Alfie what are you doing!" I hissed. He put his hand up.

"Being a ninja! Now shush!" I shrugged and joined him at the door.

"_What_?! How did he get out?!" I heard Chi's voice from the other side of the door, she sounded like she was pacing.

"What do you mean it will be okay, they'll never trust me again! They can't find out who we're working for!" My eyes widened as the realisation his me. That's how Rufus knows her, I looked behind me to see the shocked faces.

"Fine I'll meet you in 5 yeah? Alright bye"

Sibuna minus Eddie, gave each other a look before nodding and heading out of the door.

We were wading through the trees and bushes in the woods trying to catch up to Chi, she was moving too fast that we could barely see her.

"Ow Alfie, move you're making the tree branches go in my hair!" Amber whined.

"Sorry lemme just-" Alfie started before Amber screamed.

"Ah Alfie!"

"Guys you need to be quiet, she might hear us!" Nina hissed. Just as she said that, Chi disappeared.

"So much for being a Ninja" Alfie groaned, face palming. We all stopped in our tracks and looked around.

"Why are you guys following me?" A voice spoke out from behind us.

"AH!" We all jumped 10 feet in the air before turning around to see Chi leaning on a tree, eye brows raised. She chuckled slightly at our reactions.

"How did you know we were following you?" Fabian asked surprised.

"You guys aren't very quiet" She stated, raising an eyebrow. We glared and Amber and Alfie.

"Sorry!" They whispered.

"Well?" She pressed, walking forward. We stepped back.

"We know you're working for Rufus, we heard you talking on the phone" I accused.

"Is it true?" Eddie asked hesitantly. Chi turned to look at him in the eye.

"No" She answered. I stepped toward her.

"Bullshit" I spat. She sighed.

"I know you heard something that sounded bad but I can assure you it's not like that, I can explain" she said calmly, playing with a twig.

"We're listening" Nina said.

"Speak for yourself" I scoffed "there's no way I'm listening to her shit excuses" Chi's grip on the twig tightened causing it to snap. She inhaled before speaking.

"Follow me" She instructed walking ahead of us.

"Like I would do that! How do I know you're not going to kidnap us?" I retorted. She ignored me and continued walking, followed by the rest of sibuna. Eddie grabbed my hand and dragged me along with them. I groaned. When Chi stopped we realised we were in the sibuna clearing.

"Okay so there's something I need to tell you guys" Chi started. "You may have probably noticed that I know a lot of things that you never thought I would, well that's because I'm your guide. I was put on earth to guide you. Nina, Eddie, Do you sometimes hear a voice in your head helping you?" she asked.

"That's _you_?!" Eddie and Nina exclaimed. Chi nodded.

"I don't get it, how come you can send messages to them through their mind?" Fabian asked.

"Because we're connected" Chi answered simply. "I'm the wise one"

There was a chorus of 'Ohhh's

"Thank you…" Nina started

"For everything" Eddie finished. Chi smiled.

"No problem, but there's more" She said.

"_More? _What more could there be?" Alfie asked.

"You'll see" Chi shrugged "You can come down now you guys!" Chi shouted at the sky. There was a moment of silence.

"Uhhh no offence Chi but are you okay?" Eddie asked. She rolled her eyes. All of a sudden there was a rustling noise coming from the trees

"It's alright guys, just come!" Chi shouted again. We watched closely as The branches rustled until out appeared two hooded figures One had a male body and the other female.

"Oh my gosh you're a ninja!" Alfie exclaimed. Chi and the hooded figures laughed.

"No we're…guys show yourselves" she ordered the hooded figures. They sighed and pulled there hoods down. The male figure pulled down his hood and revealed his golden skin, glowing in the light.

"Drummer boy?!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Hey" Nicholas gave a two fingered salute. The female hooded figure took off her hood to reveal her light chocolate brown skin, she gave an awkward wave.

"Guys this is Nicholas" Eddie scoffed " and Rowchell" Chi introduced.

"Hello" Nina greeted "So what does this have to do with everything?"

"Well you see Nicholas, Rowchell and I are part of a secret sector in the police force called 'Operation EM' we go around the world protecting special people like You and Eddie, because...as you know people like Rufus are eager to get their hands on you" She explained. I scoffed not believing a single word of it.

"How do you know Rufus?"Fabian asked.

"Well with me being the wise one, he kidnapped me thinking he could use my knowledge and uh…" She looked up at Nicholas whose facial expression was emotionless, he nodded. "Rufus is Nicholas' father"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Your dad's crazy dude" Alfie said.

"Alfie!" Amber hissed smacking his arm.

" Nahh it's okay, he was never a father to me anyway" Nicholas shrugged. I saw Eddie's face soften as he gave him a sympathetic smile, which Nicholas gladly returned.

"Rowchell here, is the daughter of our boss" Chi explained. She gave another awkward wave.

"How do I know you're not making all this stuff up? You are working with the enemies son after all" I retorted. Sibuna gasped. Nicholas shifted his weight between his feet uncomfortably.

"Patricia!" Eddie hissed shaking his head. I Ignored him and paid attention to Chi.

"Okay, Patricia I get if what I said before in my room made you hate me again, but could you not bring Nicholas into it please? It's not his fault you hate me" She said calmly.

"You didn't answer my question" I said. She sighed and started to take off her shirt.

"Err Chi what are you…." Eddie started.

"Chill I'm wearing a vest" she responded rolling her eyes. Once her shirt was off she walked towards me and pointed to her shoulder. On it I saw a picture of a colourful bird, the same one Nina and Eddie have.

"That could be a tattoo" I challenged. She groaned and put her shirt back on angrily.

"Chi, take it easy" Nicholas warned taking her hand in his own. She shook it off.

"No! Fuck it! I have _tried _to be calm and patient but it's not doing shit! So fine Patricia you get your wish, from now one I never existed okay?" She said before storming off into the woods.

"I'm sorry, i'll talk to her" Nicholas said to us before following Chi. Rowchell gave a apologetic smile before following Nicholas.

"Patricia! That was our chance to finally move on with the task, did you really have to ruin it?!" Nina exclaimed angrily before storming off.

"Sorry Patricia but she knows a lot, but she probably won't help us now" Fabian said glumly before walking off to find Nina.

"But I didn't mean to!" I shouted after him.

"Not cool Trixie" Alfie said shaking his head before walking off with Amber. Then there was Eddie.

"I-I…"I was speechless.

"Everyone has a limit Patricia" He sighed shaking his head "See you at home"

There I watched my last hope walk away from me. What have I done?

_**Sorry there's a lot of dialogue but you needed to know what was going on so yeah Chi x **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey guys thanks for all of the encouraging reviews they mean a lot. I know I haven't updated like I said I would but I'm really finding it difficult to cope with writing and school. And I have a serious care of writers block. Anyways chapter 20..**_

**Chi's POV**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling with music blaring in my ears. I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Eddie!" I yelled, taking my headphone's off. I heard the door open but didn't bother to look who was there.

"What makes you think it's Eddie?" A deep voice spoke. I grimaced.

"Go away Nick"

"Aw is that a way to greet your best friend?" He teased.

"Okay then, How's fuck off?" I said. I sat up avoiding eye contact. I saw him sit opposite me a smile planted on his face.

"Very funny" he laughed "Now tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine I just…I don't know" I sighed looking down.

"Chi you can't be fine, you _never _run away from your problems, it's not you" He said softly. I looked up at him, reading every emotion in his eyes: Concern, sadness, anger, empathy.

"I'm going for a walk" I mumbled.

"Fine, I'm coming with you" he declared stubbornly. I stood up.

"Whatever" As I opened the door, I was slightly startled by the sight of Nina and her 'gang' at the door.

"Can we come in?" She asked sweetly. I nodded, opening the door wider. They all walked in and sat down on Joy's bed, while Nick and I sat on mine.

"We're really sorry about Patricia, she's just…" Nina trailed off.

"Difficult" Eddie finished.

"No it's fine, I over reacted" I said. I felt Nick nudge me, I groaned internally. "I'm sorry"

"So you'll help us?" Fabian asked. I looked at him confused.

"Were you assuming I wouldn't help you because of Patricia?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Well then I've obviously made a bad impression, I would have helped you regardless!"

"Really?" Nina asked.

"Of course! There's no way I would let my petty problems effect you…_and _the world!" I said. She smiled.

"Hey Nicholas, can I uh-talk to you for a minute?" Eddie asked awkwardly. Nick looked surprised, probably at the fact that Eddie actually said his name.

"Uh sure" He replied getting up.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

Yeah, I know, I'm probably crazy for doing this but hey, when has that ever stopped me. Once we were outside of the room, there was an awkward silence.

"So…" I said clasping my hands around my crutches.

"So…" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…"

"So, why do you want to talk to me?" Nicholas asked. I sighed.

"Look, there's something I need to do, and I want you to help me" I said.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked. Chi grimaced.

" I don't know, and I don't want to know" She said.

"Why, what's so bad about them talking?" I asked.

"Eddie has this…crazy idea that Nick and I are going out, so he's a little…protective" She explained.

"It's not a crazy idea! You two look so cute together!" Amber gushed. Chi groaned putting her head in her hands.

"No we don't! I don't like him like that okay!" Chi argued. Amber and I shared a cheeky look, followed by a devious smile.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"But you can't tell anyone, _especially _Chi and Patricia, it's just between us okay?" I said. He nodded, taking in every word.

"I'm in" He agreed.

"Good, meet me at the clearing after curfew…wait do you even go to school here?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, Rowchell and I are in Isis house" he said.

"Good" There was an awkward silence.

"Why me?" he blurted.I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why did you pick me to help you with this 'mission? You could have asked Alfie or any of the other's" I chuckled.

"I really couldn't have, Alfie can't keep a secret, Fabian's weak and Jerome's a dick I really had no other choice" I said honestly.

"Okay I believe you" He laughed.

"Besides, I figured since you're crushing on Chi you would-"

"You're joking right?" He scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, you don't think I've tried that 'You actually think I like her? Pshh that's bullshit' speech before?" He sighed.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"I've seen worse" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway" he muttered looking down slightly.

"Oh for fuck sake just ask her out already!" I blurted out. His head shot up.

"_What?!_"

"You heard what I said! Now just say thanks before I change my mind!" I said impatiently. A smile spread across his face.

"Thanks" he said before turning to go back into the room, I stopped him. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Just remember, if you hurt her, you'll wish you never lived. Got it?" I warned sternly. He gave a quick nod before walking back into Chi's room.

**Patricia's POV**

Here I am pacing in front of Anubis house, can you blame me? I basically just humiliated myself and made all my friends hate me. Good one Williamson, you've really done it this time. I sighed, sitting on the steps.

"Just talk to her" I soft quiet voice rang through the air. I Immediately stood up, only to notice the voice came from the girl Chi introduced us to, Rowchell I think her name is.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" she said timidly. I nodded, sitting down. She sat down next to me.

"Chi's been through a lot" Rowchell spoke up "After her father's death, she was abused by her mother for _years_. When her mother finally got caught she was sent to prison and Chi had to be sent to a member of family." Rowchell paused looking up at me to make sure I was paying attention.

"The _only _member of family she had left was her older sister, but as _always _her sister turned her back on her." I felt a deep sense of guilt in the pit of my chest "That's when she was chosen to be part of the agency. They told Chi it was because of her situation but it really wasn't. They saw something in her, a sense of great inner strength, something they thought they would _n__ever _see in a 10 year old" My eyes widened.

"She went all through that at _ten?" _I gasped. Rowchell nodded.

"Yeah she never really had a childhood. After Chi joined the agency, they found Nick abandoned, they found out he was Rufus' son later but even before then, Chi and Nick had a connection. A connection we can't explain, and even though she's like 4 months older than him she's very protective over him" That was all the explanation I needed.

"Is that why she got so annoyed?" I asked feeling ashamed.

"Not completely but it definitely made it worse" Rowchell said laughing slightly. I sighed.

"Great, now she's going to hate me forever" I huffed resting my head on my hands.

"Just talk to her, she'll understand" She assured me.

"What do I even say?!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Just be _completely _honest with her, she'll understand" I looked over at Rowchell who looked back at me with a reassuring smile. I nodded, standing up to open the door. I looked back.

"Thanks Rowchell" I said gratefully, before opening the door and walking inside.

I stood outside of the door, hearing them laugh. Yeah I knew they were all in there, laughing, joking having a good must be nice to not have me there. Maybe I should just walk away and just let them forget that _I _ever existed.

They don't need someone like me to ruin their fun. I always do, why don't I just end it here? Eddie won't miss me, he shouldn't miss me, he will find another girl who deserves him more than I do. I don't deserve him, all I've done is put him through pain.

Just as I'm about to leave I hear the door open.

"Are you okay?" I turned around, facing the girl who I previously annoyed. What do I do now? I nodded quickly, walking straight passed her. Then I realised what I was doing, I stopped in my tracks and ran back.

I approached her as she was about to close the door.

"Wait, c-can I talk to you?" I asked. She nodded, closing the door behind her.

"Look I didn't…I didn't mean to be so mean" I started, struggling to say the words. I sighed. _Just be completely honest_. I told myself…and then it all just flowed out.

"I'm not used to being treated so nicely, I'm not used to being trusted so easily. You've told me so many things about yourself so easily and I haven't told you a thing! Especially after I was so mean to you. You've been so patient with me, you _understand _me and I'm not used to it okay? I'm not very used to trusting people and I guess I'm just having a hard time registering that I actually trust you." I explained honestly.

"It's okay, thank you for being honest, I'm sorry I overreacted" She smiled.

* * *

We all sat in Chi's room, laughing and joking. it just felt right, like we were all a small family. It's too bad it didn't last long.

"Oh Chi, I almost forgot to ask, I didn't the message you sent me this morning about, being careful with who I trust, what did you mean?" Nina asked. Chi's eyebrows pulled together.

"What exactly did _I _say?" She asked.

"You said 'Chosen One, you must be careful with whom you trust, the evil one walks among you' " Nina said putting on a spooky voice. Everyone laughed…except for Chi.

"Nina…" Chi said her face filled with worry.

"Yeah?"

"That wasn't me"

_**Okay I know there wasn't much peddie in this chapter at all, but honestly, my writers block is REALLY bad! I actually can't write. And school isn't helping at all! I'm soooo stressed! Like EVERYTHING is hard, it's like for the love of chicken and all things meaty give me a freaking break!**_

_** Urgh anyway, I'm sorry for the lack of Peddie but I won't be updating anytime soon, hopefully during the weekend? Chi x **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey guys! long time no see! Yeah I know…it sucks but I'm going to try and update more. Can I just say: YackAttack and fashionablyobsessed, READ THEIR STORIES! Seriouslythese guys are the frikin BOOM DIGGITY! I'm not even joking they just break the scale of amazingness! Just thought I would let ya know :D anyways this is chapter 21!**_

**Patricia's POV**

"W-what do you mean it wasn't you?" Nina stuttered. Chi's expression was now emotionless.

"I mean it wasn't ME It must have been-" Chi cut of mid-sentence, eyes widening.

"Must have been who?!" Nina asked desperately. But she didn't get an answer. Chi clutched her chest and bit her lip, looking down.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked. Chi didn't answer, instead she groaned slightly and dropped to her knees still clutching her chest. Eddie and Nicholas immediately went to her side.

"Chi what's up?" Nicholas asked putting his hand on her back.  
"I'm fine" she choked. She groaned again a tear escaping her eye. She tried getting up but only resulted into falling flat on the ground. Everyone immediately crowded around her.

"Come Chi what's wrong! You're scaring me!" Eddie raised his voice frustrated. She didn't move, she didn't answer, she simply laid on the ground clutching her chest and groaning in pain.  
"Can she move?!" Nina asked.  
"It...hurts" Chi choked. Her voice was strained.  
"What hurts?! What's wrong with her?!" Eddie yelled at Nicholas.  
"I don't know!" Nicholas yelled back frustrated "This has never happened before!"

"Hurts...to move a-and to...speak" she choked. Suddenly she cried out in pain.

"Okay okay! Don't speak! Maybe we should get Trudy!" Eddie suggested.

"No. I-I'm f-fine" she answered only to cry out in pain again.

"You're obviously not! Don't panic just breathe okay" Eddie soothed. I watched as the scene turned into something more serious.

" .Breathe" she whispered her eyelids drooping. Nicholas froze.

"No no no no NO! This can't be happening please tell me you're joking!" He repeated. She didn't answer.

"Chiamaka Miller, you better not leave me! We need you!" Eddie screamed shaking her.

"Read. B-Between the lines" her words were barely a breath but we heard them.  
"Chi? Chi wake up!" Nicholas shook her frantically. Sibuna bowed their heads.

"She's gone" Eddie whispered, in disbelief.

"She can't be" Nicholas whispered burying his head in his hands. Suddenly the lights flickered as a strong gust of wind whirled around the room. It was as if we were in a tornado.

"What's happening?!" Nina screamed, holding on to the wall.

"I don't know!" Eddie screamed back. With all the commotion, no one seemed to notice that Chi was floating in the air, her eyes and shoulders glowing red.

"Guys! Look!" I shouted, pointing to the glowing girl.

"Oh my god" I heard someone yell.

"Alfie! I-I'm scared!" Amber whimpered cuddling up to him.

"What's happening?!" Another person yelling. Soon we were all screaming and shouting.

"SILENCE!" A strong male voice roared. We were all silent as we followed the voice to its speaker. We were surprised as we matched the speaker to the glowing girl that hovered above us.

It was Chi. Well at least it looked like her because it certainly didn't sound like her.

"Ch-Chi?" Nicholas asked lamely. 'Chi' laughed evilly.

"Son of the former Osirian, yet so pathetic. _Chi _isn't here anymore" The voice taunted.

"What did you do to her!" Eddie growled stepping forward.

"Ahh the new Osirian, you look weak" Eddie grimaced.

"You haven't answered my question" He snapped.

"She is safe…for now" 'Chi' said smiling deviously.

"Give us our friend back!" Nina stepped in bravely.

"All in good time Chosen one" 'Chi' said nonchalantly "All you have to do is finish the next task and the wise one shall be returned to you"

'Chi' and Nina had a short stare down because Nina spoke up.

"Fine" she agreed.

"Excellent" 'Chi' said, smiling devilishly. The wind died down and the light returned to the normal brightness.

"Okay guys let's go, we can work something out" Fabian said guiding everyone to the door.

"Did it ever occur to you that leaving a _glowing _supernatural creature along might be bad?" I spoke up raising my eyebrow at them.

"True, someone should stay here" Fabian announced.

"I will" Nicholas offered.

"Okay then. Let's go" Nina said.

"Don't die" Eddie said patting him on the back and walking out the door. I followed the rest of Sibuna to the cellar.

We've been in the anti-chamber for ages and we haven't gotten anything.

"This is pointless! What are we supposed to get from a fricking dartboard!" I said frustrated.

"Actually it's a target board" Fabian corrected. I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever Mr. Know it all" I glared at him " My point is, all there is, is a bunch of lines we'll be dead before we find something" I huffed.

"That's it!" Nina exclaimed. I grimaced.

"Hey I know I'm not the nicest person in the world but-"

"No not, that's not what I meant! Chi said read between the lines right?" There was a moment of silence, until Fabian gasped.

"Of course! Read between the lines! As in the lines on the target board!" He stood up walking towards where the target board hung sibuna following behind him.

He carefully studied the board, nodding to himself.

"Well?!" Eddie asked impatiently.

"There are hieroglyphics" Fabian said.

"Can you read it?" I asked.

"I can try" He answered. He pulled a book out of his pocket.

"He walks around with that? That' so geeky" Alfie snickered, only to be smacked on the head by Amber.

"Shh Alfie, he's concentrating!" Amber scolded.

"I've got it!" Fabian announced.

"What does it say?" Nina asked.

"It says…Open for I am worthy" As soon as Fabian spoke the wall slid open.

"Yes! Fabian you did it!" Nina cheered kissing Fabian on the cheek.

"Fabina!" Amber squealed clapping her hands excitedly. Fabian and Nina blushed furiously.

"Alright love birds how about we look at what was behind that wall?" I suggested cheekily. They nodded and looked towards where the wall once was. There were 3 tunnels leading to god knows where.

"We should probably do this later" Fabian said clearing his throat.

"Yeah don't forget we have a friend to save" I said. Eddie gave me a look.

"Friend?" he asked. I nodded smiling. As we left the anti-chamber, we heard a crash from upstairs. We immediately ran to Chi's room. As we opened the door, we saw that Chi was definitely wasn't floating anymore but she wasn't herself either. She has Nicholas pinned up on the wall.

"Chi what are you doing!" Eddie shouted putting his crutches down and stepping forward. 'Chi' turned her head towards him, revealing her red eyes.

"Never trust evil Osirian" 'Chi' said laughing evilly. She turned her head towards Nicholas pushed him on the wall harder.

"As for you, you must die!" Nicholas closed his eyes bracing himself. Then the unthinkable happened.

Chi backed away leaving Nicholas to fall on the ground. Her muscles strained as she dropped to her knees.

"NOOO!" she yelled rising into the air. While floating in the air her eyes turned from red to gold. She fell to the ground slowly, landing on the floor in a crossed legged meditating position. We watched in awe as her golden eyes faded back to her normal dark brown iris'.

We all started running towards her but she put her hand up.

"Don't come any closer" she instructed. She slowly stood up, slightly unbalanced. Once she was on her feet she walked towards the middle of the room.

"You lot have 10 seconds to tell me who you are and what I'm doing here" she warned standing in a defensive stance.

"What the-" Eddie started.

"9" Chi corrected.

"Okay well, we're you're friends and you're here because this is your room…do you not remember?" Nina asked. Chi looked in Nina's direction, she frowned.

"Oh! Sorry guys I just…can't really see right now" she admitted, walking towards her bed, feeling the space around her before sitting down. Eddie and Nicholas sat beside her, I said beside Eddie while the rest of sibuna sat on the other bed.

"So you can't see? Like at all?" I asked. She shut her eyes tight then opened them.

"Yep, It's completely dark" she answered. Alfie kneeled down in front of her and waved his hand in her face. She grimaced, grabbing his hand.

"Don't do that, it's frustrating" she said releasing his hands from her grip.

"cool, she has ninja senses!" he gasped.

"Moving on…what happened out there?" Nina asked.

"I'll tell you what happened, Mekth's descendant is getting stronger and you and Eddie are getting weaker. Now that you know I'm the wise one, it's time for you to live up to your destiny" She said.

_**School is INSANE so it took me a while to write this chapter. I am so sorry about the wait I'm really trying to find time but it's really not working sorry! I just hope this chapter was decent. Chi x **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Okay so updating is a problem for me now and I really feel bad because with JASIP I updated everyday. So, if you guys want to know when I'm updating just follow me on twitter : ItsChiBaby I'll tweet when I'm supposed to update yeah? Speaking of updates, sorry for not updating my internet connection was other than that can I just say a special thank you to Megan(guest) thanks a lot for your review it made me feel a bit better:') Anyways remember I changed the name/character 'Stephen' to 'Nicholas' sorry for the inconvenience! Chi x **_

**Eddie's POV**

"What do you mean by 'Live up to your destiny' exactly?" I asked slightly confused.

"I hope you know that getting the crowns won't be easy right?" She asked.

"Well of course, we expect booby traps and stuff" Fabian said. Chi shook her head.

"If it was that easy, anyone smart enough could claim the crowns and use them, even the evil one" Chi said.

"Wait...what are you trying to say?" Nina asked worriedly.

"I'm saying that just because you are the chosen one's doesn't mean you automatically claim the crowns. You have to earn them. Osiris and Paragon_**(yes I know it's 'The Paragon' but Paragon sounds better) **_got the crowns because they were brave, courageous, strong and selfless not because of their status. Therefore Nina and Eddie, you must do the same" She explained, her expression firm.

Nina and I were silent, soaking every word she said. Honestly I'm scared by the whole thing, I admit it. But how couldn't I be? The whole world depending on you to save them. I mean, I've never seen Chi so serious.

"How are we going to do that?" Nina spoke up.

"I'll help you, we start tomorrow after school. Hopefully by then I'll have my eyesight back"

Nina and I nodded.

"But until then, don't you anything stupid, I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen" she warned.

"We won't" Nina promised.

"I mean it Eddie" Chi said frowning.

"What makes you think I would do anything stupid?" I scoffed. Chi gave me 'the look'. I sighed.

"I won't, promise"

It's about midnight, I quietly crawl out of bed careful not to wake Fabian, grab my crutches and walk out of the door.

I crept passed the stairs, out the door, and headed towards the clearing. I waited a few minutes before hearing rustling coming from a bush. Without thinking I threw a rock at the bush.

"Ow!" A voice exclaimed from a bush then a dark figure crawled out.

"Eddie it's me!" The figure hissed before stepping into the moonlight.

"Oh, sorry Nicholas!" I said.

"Whatever, you ready?" He asked dusting himself off.

"Yeah I guess" I answered uneasily.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to" he said looking at me with concern.

"He almost killed me, he wants something from me- I know he does- I just don't know what it is. I need to know." I said sternly. Nicholas nodded.

"If you say so, let's go"

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I lay awake on my bed, the events of today replaying in my head. As much as I have tried to sleep, everything that's happened today just pops into my head. How could I sleep anyway? My boyfriend has supernatural powers and is destined to save the world…as one does. You know just like all boyfriends do.

I just want to go back to those times in America when we were so carefree. When we could do anything we wanted. I sighed, sitting up slightly. Maybe if I fall asleep now, I'll wake up to the summer In paradise that I once experienced this would all be a dream. I wish it was.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"There it is" I said, pointing to the building where the black four by four was parked.

"Yep, there it is…look I have a bad feeling about this, we should just go back before something bad happens" Nicholas said.

"Don't worry, it doesn't even look like he's in there, now come on!" I hobbled into the building, Nick trailing behind me, the inside was pitch black.

"See I told you, he's not here" There was a moment of silence.

"Think again Osirian" a deep menacing voice said from behind me.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Have you seen Eddie?" I asked Fabian as I entered the house. Fabian looked confused.

"No, I thought he was with you" He said. I groaned. I would never admit it, but I'm really worried about Eddie. I haven't seen him all day, and apparently he hasn't been in any of his classes. What if he got kidnapped again? What if he's dying right now. I started hyperventilating.

"Don't worry Patricia I'm sure he's fine, maybe he had an appointment with a physiotherapist today but forgot to tell you" Fabian suggested.

"Sure" I said sarcastically, brushing past him. I sat in the common room, simply hoping that what Fabian said is right. But no matter how much I hope, I know that it's something more serious than that.

_**Where are you slimeball? Call me **_

I texted him for 100th time. Slight exaggeration but you get the gist.

"Are you okay Patricia?" A quiet voice asked. I looked up to be face to face with Joy. I frowned.

"Why do you care?" I spat. She looked down.

"I'm really sorry…about everything. I was being selfish I admit it but all I wanted was my bestfriend back…I still do" Hey eyes welled up with tears and my heart broke a little. I sighed.

"I forgive you..." I started, she tackled my into a hug without letting me finish.

"Oh thank you Patricia! You won't regret this I promise!" she assured me enthusiastically.

"That's nice but I was serious when I told you you're never getting your best friend back" I said sternly. She nodded sadly.

"I was afraid you would say that" She murmured. I nodded awkwardly unsure of what to say.

"Well I don't care, I'll take anything I just want to be able to talk to you again" She said smiling. I smiled slightly. As I was about to speak another person entered the room.

"Has anyone seen Nick today?" Chi asked slightly panicking.

"Who's Nick,your boyfriend?" Joy asked. I laughed earning a glare from Chi, I ignored it.

"No, but he should be, it's so obvious they like each other!" I said.

"Really?! Maybe we should set them up!" Joy squealed " I could so…"

"Guys!" Chi hissed impatiently "This is serious; I haven't seen him all day!"

"That's funny, I haven't seen Eddie all day either" I frowned. Chi whispered something inaudible under her breath.

"Why are you guys so worried they're probably having a guys day or something" Joy said. Chi clenched her teeth shut.

"Yeah, guys day" she said through her teeth. Unclenching her teeth she looked at me, slightly cocking her head to the side. I took that as a sign to leave.

"Yeah I'm uh-gonna call Eddie, bye Joy" I said quickly walking out of the room, Chi trailing behind me. Once we got to the steps I stopped her.

"Where's Eddie?" I demanded.

"I don't know, I'll find out later but I'm pretty sure he's doing something stupid" she paused grimacing "Just like I told him not to"

"Well what do we do?!"

"First of all you need to change, make sure you have shoes you can run in, meet me here when you're done" she instructed. I nodded, rushing upstairs to change, who knows what could happen.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"This is all your fault" I grumbled.

"My fault?! I'm not the one that suggested this!" Nicholas argued.

"Yeah well you didn't try to stop me and now we're chained to a wall!" I fought back, looking up at the chains gripping my wrists and attaching me to the stone wall. Now that I think about it,they weren't as uncomfortable as I imagined.

"Yes I did try to stop you! TWICE!"

"Yeah well…you didn't…I mean...okay this is totally my fault" I admitted, looking over at Nicholas, he was scrambling to get out of his chains.

"I'm sorry I tried to blame this on you, I didn't sleep at all so I'm a bit grumpy" I admitted slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay, I didn't sleep either I was too busy thinking about how the hell we're going to get out of here!" He exclaimed.

"I missed school so I'm good" I shrugged. "Besides I like _hanging _out with you" I grinned at my cheesy joke, ignoring Nick's glare.

"You get it? Because we're …hanging on chains" Nick shook his head and sighed.

"Wow" he whispered.

"Hey you're the spy here, I would have thought you would have got us out by now" I retorted.

"I can but to do that I need something from my pocket, but I can't reach it" He grimaced.

"Well…looks like we're stuck here" I groaned.

_**I know, I haven't updated for ages it's really bad I just wasn't feeling up to it. But I'm feeling a lot better. So do me a favour and follow OperationCanvas watch their video on youtube as well, it kind of lifted my spirits I guess. Chi x **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guy! I know I've been gone for a long time but I feel like not as many people are reading this story anymore, review if you are Chi x **_

**Patricia's POV**

I waited for Chi at the bottom of the stairs, putting on my combats boots. Another wacky mission, great. I just hope it isn't serious, I don't want to almost loose Eddie again.

"You ready?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped, turning around seeing Chi with her eyebrows raised. She was wearing her black tracksuit bottoms and hoody with her black and white air forces. The same thing she wore when I first met her. I then looked at what I was wearing, black jeggings and a navy blue sick puppies shirt.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. Yeah I'm fine, it's not like my boyfriend could be in any possible danger right?

"He'll be okay don't worry" She soothed reading my mind. Creepy.

"So are we going to go or what?" I asked gesturing towards the door. She nodded following me lead. Once we were outside she turned towards me.

"Put this on" she instructed giving me something. I looked at my hand, frowning.

"A face mask? What are we burglars?" she laughed putting on her mask.

"Just put it on" I shrugged slipping it onto my head. We started walking through the forest.

"Oh and you'll need this" She said handing me an object made of metal, my eyes widened as the object became clear.

"A gun?! Are you crazy!" I exclaimed, dropping it on the ground. She frowned.

"Shh! Someone could hear you! And don't drop it, it's sensitive" she scolded picking it up.

"How could you give me a gun?" I whispered. She shrugged.

"You might need it" she answered simply "To be honest I didn't think you'd be bothered"

"Well I don't want to _kill _anybody!" I hissed.

"Then don't, I don't kill I just shoot them in places they need like they're arms and legs so they can't run" she explained.

"Well I-"

"Shh! We're here!" she said as we approached a building with a black four by four parked in front of it. The same four by four that was parked in front of Rufus' barn, except this wasn't Rufus' barn, it was much bigger. This one had loads of muscly men guarding it.

"Come on" she said ushering me to crouch down behind a big rock.

"What do we do now?" I whispered.

"We have to go in there" she said.

"What?! With all those guys blocking the entrance!" I exclaimed. She nodded, holding out the gun.

"But-"I started.

"Hey!" One of the men shouted walking towards us.

"Well you're gonna have to use it now" Chi said, shooting at the man. Everything else just happened in a blur, the other men at the entrance rushed towards us.

"But I don't even know how to use this thing!" I panicked.

"Pull the trigger" she said quickly before standing up, shooting at more men.

"But! Wait!" I shouted after her. I groaned, instead trying to shoot at the men surrounded me. One of them fell to the ground. Well maybe this isn't so hard.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

"And now I have a wedgey" I groaned.

"Uh…nice to know" Nick answered. We heard a shuffle.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah…who's there!" Nick shouted. A dark figure appeared from the darkness.

"Oh…it's you" I spat.

"Hello boys, are you enjoying yourselves?" Rufus' evil voice echoed. It was really disturbing seeing Rufus with no legs, I don't know how he lost them. Nicholas spat on the floor closest to Rufus. Rufus grimaced slightly but still held the same sick twisted smile on his face.

"Now now, that's not how I raised you is it?" he taunted.

"Fuck you" Nick rolled his eyes. I snickered, I wonder what would happen if I said that to my dad.

"You two boys need to learn some respect" He said, grabbing a machete from the ground, I gasped "Do I need to teach it to you?" I saw a tear roll down Nicholas' face.

"Gosh I hate you! Why can't you just fucking die already!" he cried out. Rufus was about to yell back but then there was a loud bang. All the colour from Rufus' face drained and he fell to the ground. I flinched as his body collided with the stone cold ground, I could Nick found it slightly disturbing but shook it off anyway.

"Did you do that?" Nick asked me. I shook my head.

" I don't think that was in the Osirian power handbook" I shrugged. Then two figures stepped into the light. I squinted and recognized a familiar sick puppies shirt.

"Patricia?"

"Chi?" Nicholas and I asked at the same time. None of them answered, instead one of them grabbed the machete that Rufus was holding and cut the chains. I felt to the ground with a thump and ignored the pain I felt in my leg. The two left. Nicholas and I looked at each other before going after them.

"Guys wait up!" We yelled after them as we got into the woods. They took their masks of and glared at us before turning back around.

"Okay so we know that you guys might be mad…" I started

"I'm not angry and furious" Patricia snapped.

"Me too" Chi muttered.

"Okay could you just stop walking for like two seconds" I pleaded. They sighed turning around to face us.

"So maybe we should have told you" I said clinging onto my crutches.

"Maybe?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! So we should have told you" I admitted.

"We just didn't want to worry you" Nick added. I nodded.

"Well how did that work out for you?" Patricia retorted. I started to feel bad.

"Eddie I specifically told you not to do anything stupid, and what do you do? Do something stupid!" Chi exclaimed frustrated.

"I'm sorry okay! At the time it didn't really seem stupid" I argued.

"You have a _broken _leg! why would it _not _seem stupid? Besides, I'm not really the one you should be saying sorry to" She said pointing to the empty space where Patricia was once stood.

"Dammit" I cursed under my breath.

I approached the house and saw Patricia sitting on the steps.

"Yacker I'm-"

"An idiot" She finished frowning at the floor.

"Not really the word I was looking for but yeah lets go with that" I muttered.

"Why did you go there? What was the point almost getting killed again?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know what he wanted from me…I wasn't planning to actually see him I was just going to look through his stuff but then he came and then took us to his new high-tech prison" I explained. Patricia shook her head. I sat next to her on the steps placing my crutches on the floor

"Well you scared me!" She burst out, hitting me on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Yeah…I hope that hurt" she muttered crossing her arms stubbornly. I smiled slightly at her childish behaviour.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"You're a dick" she said getting up and walking into the house. I laughed to 's funny how most people would consider that an insult but to me, it just lets me know that we're okay.

_**Yeah so hopefully that was a decent chapter. I don't have school tomorrow (woohooo!) so hopefully I'll be able to update. Review! Chi x **_


End file.
